Supernatural Pony Tales
by Alchemy student
Summary: Two brothers are on a quest to find out what had happened to their father. Their journey has now taken them to Ponyville where they will have to hunt down vampires, demons, and other monsters of the imagination
1. Chapter 1

The Last house on the left

A purplish grey-blonde filly giggled to herself as the showering water began to hit her coat, matting it down and sliding down her tail. She couldn't help but smile for the day ahead, it was her birthday after all, her 14th to be precise. For her that meant so many new things ahead in her life, high school, dating, new responsibilities, and most importantly for her... a cutie mark. She smiled to herself as she used a little bit of her magic to lift some soap and a brush to carefully wash the trio of question marks that adorned her young flank.

A trio of question marks, something quite weird to be sure and something that baffled her friends when she showed it off. Some of them thought it was because she was a mystery to those who didn't know her, while her mother said it's because she has a great talent in thinking outside the box. Dinky smiled softly to herself as she lowered the brush to her lower legs and scrubbed quickly. All those theories were technically correct, but she knew better. The mark was because she loved to search and look for the secrets of the world that nopony else would look at. She chuckled to herself as she rubbed her belly softly in an attempt to not tickle herself with her brush as she began to think of how she discovered her talent for searching the supernatural.

While it was true that magical things happened all the time in Equestria, there were still mysteries in this world that seemed to defy the logic of both magic and science. This was what she loved to investigate and solve. Granted, the mystery that earned her mark was just the local baker trying out a new type of cake that seemed to sound like a wolf, it was still something that she was proud of solving. She smiled as she stood under the shower and let the water wash her face while she smoothed out her mane, the feeling of getting her mark was just as refreshing as the water that hit her face, and she couldn't wait to figure out what else to do with it. She had her whole life ahead of her after all.

Stepping out of the shower with a little skip and a hop, the young teen looked in the mirror in front of her and began to comb her mane. For a few moments, she thought about combing her mane and cutting it to look like her mother's. but the decided against it. She liked the way her short golden mane rested just above her yellow eyes. Putting down her brush she walked out the bathroom and towards the stairs, listening to her mother sing from within the kitchen.

Hey Jude

Don't make it bad

Take a sad song

And make it better

Making her way to the last step, she looked to her singing mother and smiled. It wasn't a kind smile, but a smile of devilish trickery. Creeping ever closer to her pegasus mother, with all the intent to tackle her, she listened to her mother sing a little more of the song.

Don't be afraid

You were born to

Go and get her

I know you're behind me

Dinky.

"Wait, what?" The blonde unicorn asked before she was tackle-glomped to the ground by her mother.

"And what were you thinking of doing, my little muffin," Derpy asked, her blond mane hanging down as she looked at the unicorn beneath her.

"Uhh, planning on giving a big hug to the bestest mommy in the world," Dinky responded.

"Surrrre you were. and I was born yesterday," Derpy said as she lowered her head and rubbed her daughter's nose with her own. Getting off of her daughter and flittering back to the baking pan she was working on. She looked to Dinky as she got some muffins from the fridge, " So, what are your plans for your big day?"

"Well, I was thinking of heading out with Moonshadow," Dinky said, taking a few bites out of her muffin, "Then coming back home to have cake. After, of course, I do drugs and do horrible things that you are afraid of me doing now that I am a teenager."

Derpy turned her head immediately in shock and horror, "WHAT?"

"Kidding mom," Dinky said with a roll of her eyes, "Wouldn't dream of missing out on the birthday muffin and getting presents." She then got off the table and gave her mom a hug and a kiss when she heard the doorbell ring,"That's Moonshadow, talk to you later, mom."

"Bye muffin," Derpy said, giving her daughter one quick hug as Dinky ran to the door, "Don't forget, back at 8:00!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Hooves, I promise I'll bring her back at that time... can't guarantee that she'll be a virgin though," the light blue unicorn said, as she took the young unicorn away."

"WHAT?" Yelled Derpy.

"She's kidding mom!" Dinky said as she went out with her new friend.

* * *

Somewhere, just outside of Ponyville, three earth ponies began to run towards and old abandoned house. The older one, with a shaggy mane and a goatee listened to the radio as he tried to hide behind the house, "And the last trace of him was some fur that looked like it belonged to a wolf. And in other news, noted serial killer, "Krug" broke out of the Manehatten prison and was seen escaping after killing a police dog and severely injuring two police officers. He is seen traveling with his mate, Sadie, and noted partner Weasle. It is said that they were seen heading towards Ponyville and are dangerous."

The leader of the group just looked at the condemned and broken house before him and smiled sinisterly. The house, located just outside of the town, looked abandoned, with broken windows and falling shingles. To anypony that wanted to hide from the outside world, this place had made the most sense. Walking softly and quickly, the three ponies went into the house.

* * *

"So, have you figured it out?" asked Moonshadow as she walked to a small rock outcrop overlooking a lake, turning to her friend.

"Figured what out?" Dinky asked.

"What you are going to do after school is over and with your cutie mark," Moonshadow asked, nudging her head over to the black moon on her flank, "I mean, solving mysteries is kind of a small field. You can either be a detective, or a PI."

Dinky looked at her friend and laid on the rock, putting her head on her legs, "Those do sound pretty interesting," she sighed, "but to tell the truth, I'm just not interested in those types of mysteries. I'd rather look into things that other ponies just won't have the guts to look for, you know... the really horrifying things."

"What, like vampires and ghost type of things? Moonshadow asked, looking at her friend with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, maybe, but I was thinking more like those old houses that parents tell you not to go into, or those old rotten houses that everypony says are haunted." As Dinky said this, her head rose up, " Hey I have an idea. You know the Torn Clock house?"

"That old one one the left, the last house before you leave Ponyville," Asked Moonshadow, as she got up and looked to the town.

"Yeah, that one!" Dinky said, getting up with a jump in her step in excitement at the thought of the mystery, "They say it's haunted by a bunch of phantoms and ghost. So much so, that whoever has tried to tear it down or go inside has never been heard from again. I want to check it out!"

"You want to check out a place that could potentially have pony-killing ghosts inside?" Moonshadow asked, "WHY NOT!"

"Great!" Dinky said as she walked away, the sun slowly setting behind her, "Let's go!"

* * *

Though they started off with great confidence, as they approached the house, that confidence began to fade from the light blue unicorn. Moonshadow couldn't help but tremble a little at the sight of the old and broken house that seemed to rot by the second. The way that the wooden boards along the side of the house began to crack and break, revealing parts of the inside, while the windows were broken in a way that looked like small guilioteens, ready for the kill. The fact that it was night did not help to quell her fears. Looking to her friend, she watched in shock as the little teen walked slowly on the moss-covered stones, "Dinky, are you sure about this?" Moonshadow asked, trembling.

"Yes, I'm sure," Dinky said, beckoning her friend up the stairs and to the front door, "All those ghost stories about this place are probably just about ponies who got lost in the house. Or got killed by maniacs and this is just the ponies' way of handling it."

"It's the murders I'm worried about," Moonshadow said, hearing the creaks of the floorboards as the two ponies walked to the threshold.

Dinky could only roll her eyes in disbelief as she pushed the door open slowly with her hoof. As the old oak door slowly opened to reveal the dark insides of the house, a low moan could be heard, "Probably just a part of the house settling." Dinky said, before thinking about it and smiling, "or it isn't and it's actually a ghost that needs to be put to bed. Oh, this is going to be so cool," Dinky said cheerfully as she put her hoof to her mouth and called out to the darkness, "Hello? Anypony there?"

The two fillies only stood there at the threshold, looking deep into the dark and hearing nothing but the creaking of the house. Taking a small chance, the two mares made a step into the house, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness. Taking a few quick sweeps of the house, their eyes could not see anything but the small light of Luna's moon through the windows. Taking two more steps into the house, they were suddenly set upon by a pair of dark hooves that grabbed them and dragged them into the house before they could let out a scream.

* * *

The blonde-maned pegasus slept soundly on the couch, her grey hoof hanging over the edge as she snored. Feeling the light of the warm sun hitting her eyes, she woke up with a few snorts and took a quick look at the time. A feeling of dread struck her heart as she saw that it was 8:00 in the morning, several hours past the time that her daughter was supposed to get home. Putting a hoof to her mouth, several different thoughts began to roam through her head about what could've happened to her daughter and what made her late. Taking a quick look back at the front door, her first thought was to run upstairs to see if Dinky came in late and just didn't wake her. Opening the door to her daughter's room revealed nothing but an unmade bed and a closed window. Her heart racing faster with fear, she flew down the stairs as fast as she could to the front door, opening it up hard. Then she breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at the figure in the doorway," Dinky, there you are... thank goodness," Derpy let out sigh of relief and put her hoof to her chest. Then she immediately went into protective mother mode, "And where have you been all night, young lady! I was waiting all night for you to come home. Who knows what could've happened to you, and I wouldn't have been there to help protect you!"

"I'm sorry mom," Dinky said as she ran a hoof through her messy mane, trying her best to hide some cuts that were on her neck, "Me and Moonshadow decided to have a camping trip and we forgot to tell you about it. I'll head up to my room and stay there for the rest of the day as punishment."

As Dinky walked by Derpy, the pegasus noticed several scratches and cut marks laying across Dinky's backside and legs, "And what happened to you? Why are you so cut up?"

"Oh, that?" Dinky responded with a chuckle as she made her way to the stairs, "I fell into a briar bush when I was getting out of the forest. Don't worry, I'll get some disinfectant and clean up. See you later, mom."

Derpy watched the sight of her daughter walk up the stairs with an air of both worry and confusion. It was even more troubling for her when her daughter seemed to sleep throughout the entire day and well into the night. Becoming steadily worried about her little girl, the pegasus walked up slowly to her daughter's room with a tray of muffins in one hoof, "Dinky, are you ok?"

"M... mother," Dinky said, a pained tone in her voice.

"DINKY?!" Derpy said, throwing the door open and taking a look inside at her little girl. What she saw made her drop her plate to the ground.

The small unicorn looked up to her mother in fear and horror as she opened her mouth to speak, "Mother, what's happening to me?" she asked as she bared rows of several sharp fangs, her flat teeth now laying around her in a bloody pile, " I feel different," she moaned as her once golden eyes turned blood red.

"Oh, Celestia no," Derpy said as she put her hoof to mouth as she looked at her vampiric daughter, "DINKY!"

* * *

Just outside of Ponyville, deep in the Whitetail woods, strode a massive and imposing black impala, pulling a black chariot. Within this black chariot rode two tan earth ponies with light brown manes and tails. The pony on the right hand of the chariot was a little bit older than the pony next to him, his face looking like he had been through several fights with things that went beyond the imagination. His mane was cut very short, showing off more of his rugged face and green eyes. On his flank was a crossbow cutie mark that seemed to compliment the warrior look of the elder pony.

As a stark contrast to the pony on the right, was the pony on the left who's face was a lot younger, almost foal-like. His face seemed to show a youthful temperament and a hopeful outlook on life; however, if one were to look into his young eyes, they would see a soul ravaged by tragedy. To compliment his youthful and almost foal features was his hair and tail, both of which were left cut in such a way that they rode along on his face and flank, almost covering his eyes and the holy water cutie mark that adorned his flank. Closely, he looked at the stallion riding next to him and then down to the Ponyville gazette, which was reporting an attack that had left a pony drained of her blood. He then took a look back up at the stallion that rode next to him, who then gave a confident smirk back.


	2. Chapter 2

25 years ago

Their father mysteriously died

Now two brothers, are on a quest for answers.

The younger brother sat in the carriage, taking the time to look over the newspaper that had been the reason for their coming. His green eyes looked over the article again a few more times as his mind took him back to earlier that day.

-A few hours ago-

Sam Whinnychester sat alone in the chariot, waiting for his older brother to come back with the tomato burgers that he was going to get for them. He let out a long sigh as he read the newspaper that he had gotten just a bit earlier. It had been a long day for the both of them and he had been looking forward to getting some rest at an hotel. This hope for relaxation was quickly dashed when he saw the front page of the paper, "Hey, Dean, look at this," Sam said to his older brother as the stallion made his way to the carriage.

"What you find, Sammy?" Dean asked, carrying the bag of tomato burgers in his forehooves as he got in and sat next to his little brother.

"I was just reading this article about an attack on a pony in Ponyville," Same said.

"Ponyville? Isn't that where the new princess lives," Dean asked, remembering the news about the coronation that they had to miss, due to...reasons.

"Yeah," Sam ackowledged, "according to this article there was an attack on a stallion last night by some sort of creature."

"Not surprising," Dean said with a shrug, "Considering they live near horror land forest."

"But it wasn't a normal attack, Dean," Sam said, reading further, "the victim was found in the alley by his wife. The victim was covered in tiny snake-like bite marks on his legs, chest, and neck...drained of blood."

Taking a quick drink of a bottle Dean turned to the black impala in front of him, "Well, that sounds worth checking out. Carmen, get us to Ponyville!"

The black impala turned her head over her shoulder to look at Dean and give him a wink, "Sure thing, sweetie." With that, she raced off into the distance.

-now-

Sam again looked over the article that led them to the town, his eyes scanning over everything to see if he missed about the case. Lifting his head up from the paper, he got a good look at his older brother, noting the hardened look on his brother's face. To some,the look on Dean's face would say that he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt or the kill. Sam knew better, he knew what Dean had enjoyed the most about their hunts was protecting and saving ponies from the monsters. Killing monsters, protecting ponies, its the family business as he would say.

A small chuckle escaped Sam's lips as he began to think of how true that was, espically with the knowledge of who thier mother was. This chuckle attracted the attention of Dean, "Something funny little brother?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all just," taking another quick look at the newspaper, Sam reread the location of the murder and looked back up at his big brother, " Hey, Dean, do you think it's kind of weird for us to be heading into Ponyville?"

"Weird how?" Dean asked, looking out at the road ahead, seeing the small town coming up.

"Well, its just that we're heading into Ponyville, you know, where the elements live," Sam said, looking ahead, "It feels like we're kind of stepping on somepony else's territory."

"I don't think it's like that at all" Dean said, laying his foreleg on the side of the chariot, "Its more like we're the shadow team. We handle the messes and monsters they don't now about. We let them worry about changlings, reborn nightmare creatures, Chaotic beings, and evil unicorn smoke monsters. We handle the vamps, werewolves, zombies, ghosts, demons, and the other monsters that they don't know about."

Sam nodded in understanding as he heard his brother before taking note of the signpost up ahead, "Hey, we're here! Carmine, take us to the morgue."

"You got it Sam," the black impala said as her horn glowed a bright blue, making the landmark glow in her head. Pointing her head down in determination, the mare looked ahead with glowing blue eyes as she took off in a sprint, with all of her features blurring in the dash. Within a scant few seconds, she had made it to the Ponyville morgue, "Here we are, the morgue. Hope you guys have fun."

"Thanks Carmine," Dean said, getting off the chariot and helping to unhitch her, "How about you go around the town and see if you can't find us a hotel and some grub."

"Well, I do know of a Sugar Cube Corner nearby. I'll see what I can get there, cutie," she said, winking to Dean and slapping his flank with her tail. As she turned away from the chariot, she took note of all the looks that she was getting from the townsponies. She just shrugged her shoulders at the stares that she was getting and turned around, she knew that Impalas like her were rare in Equestria and she also loved to show off to the ponies who have yet to meet her. Taking a few steps away from the charriot, she looked down and saw three fillies looking up at her, "Can I help you?"

"WOW!" The three fillies said in unision.

"Just what are you?"

"Can you use magic with those big horns of yours?"

"How did ya'll get so dang fast? Are ya part pegasus?"

"Woah, hold it down and I'll answer your questions," the black impalal said, holding up her hooves, "I'm so fast because I am an impala, its part of my race's gift. Yes, I can use magic through my horns, its a tracking magic. It allows me to find anyplace on any map and travel there in an instant."

"Anywhere?" The little yellow filly asked in awe.

"Anywhere as long as it's on a map," Carmine said with a smile as she looked at the trio, "As a matter of fact, why not let me show you and we can talk a little bit more about each other."

Sam turned his head to watch as the black impala used her horn to pick up the young foals and race off in a black blur, "Well, it seems Carmine found something fun to do."

A soft smile came to Dean's face as he watched her run off, "Yeah, the girl sure does love to show off." Turning around, he and his brother made their way into the cold and silent morgue to the desk where the moprtician was working on her files.

The dark grey pony looked up at the two vistitors with soft green eyes, "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm agent Roth and this is agent Halen," Dean said, taking out a fake id badge and showing it to her, "We're with the Celestia Intelligence Agency, we've come to check out about the recent murder."

"The CIA? I didn't think that a simple murder like this would require the attention of the princess," Grave said, looking at the badges in shock.

"Well, lets just say that when the princess hears of something bad happening to one of her little ponies...she makes it her business to help by any means nessecary," Sam said, smiling at her, "Now can we see the body."

"Sure, come with me please," Grave feelings said as she pushed back her short cut mane and opened the back door for the two brothers. As she led them down the short staircase to the cold and clammy room, she began to tell them more about the body, "Now, I am sure that you read about the way that body was found by his wife, covered in snakelike bite holes? But what the paper left out was, another type of wound," taking the sheet with her mouth, she pulled back the white covering to show the blue stallion covered with bite wounds all along the legs and some on the chest, "See, right along the neck is a deep gash about 4 inches deep, and much like the bite wounds there was no blood to be found anywhere on the body."

"Thank you mam, could you leave for a moment. We would like to see the body alone," Sam said while Dean began to look closely at the body.

"Sure," Grave said, walking up the stairs.

"So, what do you think Dean," Sam asked, looking at the body.

"Definatally a vamp attack, but what I don't get is," Dean said, tracing a hoof along the gash in the pony's neck, "Why cut the guy's neck wide open when your buddies are already chowing down on him. and why so many bites."

"Maybe we're dealing with a coven or a smaller group," Sam said as he helped to put the sheet back on.

"Let's check with the wife, maybe she saw something," Dean said as he led his brother up the stairs.

"All done?" Grave asked as she watched the two brothers come up, her cutie mark of a hoof in an open grave being shown brightly in the lights.

"Yes, we just need to ask the wife some questions, know where she lives?" Asked Sam.

"Just a few blocks down from here, its just past the library," said Grave with a smile.

"Thanks," Dean said, before turning tot eh smiling mare, "You know, for a mortician, you're awfully perky."

"Well, I figure if you're surrounded by death all of the time, you might as well put on a happy face," Grave said, waving bye before going back to her work.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dean walked outside to where Carmine was waiting for them with a bag of cupcakes and cookies, "Hi Sam and Dean. I brought you some treats for the rest of the day, hope you like them. The pink pony said that they were perfect for, as she put it, 'hunting and taking down the monsters' and she'll have a party waiting for you once you guys settle in." Carmine said as Dean helped to strap her in.

"Wait, how did she kno-oof!" Sam grunted as he was rammed into by a flying grey pegasus.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that. I was in a rush to deliver a lot of things and I wasn't watching where I was going," the blonde maned pegasus said, tryign to help up the brown stallion.

"No, no its okay," Sam said, rubbing his head, " I have had worse done to me.

"Thanks for forgiving me, I got to get going...bye," Derpy said as she flew off to the hospital.

"Dean, did she seem weird to you," Sam asked as he watched the young mare fly off.

"Weird how?" Dean asked as he got into the chariot and rode with his brother.

"Don't know, just a feeling," Sam said.

Within a few minutes, the two brothers arrived at the house of the now widowed mare, "Yes, may I help you?" Asked the pink unicorn as she opened the door.

"Mrs. Rice? We're from the CIA, we want to talk to you about your husband's death," Sam said, looking at her with kind and soft eyes.

"Oh, I see," Rice said, her eyes turning downward in sorrow, "Please come in." She said leading the two stallions into her house and letting them sit on her couch. Taking a seat in front of them, she looked at a picture of her and her husband, "Fang...always liked to take walks around the block to keep up his health. He said that he...he...," some tears started to come to her eyes as she stopped for the moment.

Reaching over his hoof to pet her on the shoulder, Sam said in a comforting tone, "Just tell us what you can. It'll be allright."

"Thank you," Rice said as she wiped her tears, "Last night, he was out for his nightly walk when he heard a small foal crying. I heard it too and wanted to check it with him, but he told me to stay inside and wait." She then let out a whimper, "I wish I didn't listen that night, then I would be with him."

"You shouldn't say that, because with you here, I can guarantee you that what did this won't be back," Dean said with a smirk.

A smile came to Rice's lips, hoping that they would believe the next part of her story, "As I watched from the window, I saw him find the little foal in the alleyway. I couldn't hear anything that they were saying, but soon the colt took off into the alleyway and my husband followed him. Then, like some sort of shadow monsters, the little children appeared from the darkness and leapt at Fang, overpowering him and tackleing him to the ground. It was horrible," Rice continued, her voice wavering, "They were like a pack of wolves feasting on a small animal, biting deep into his body, sucking his blood dry. Everytime he tried to move or fight back, the creatures would use their hooves to claw at his legs or some would just bite down harder. Then, when I thought they would just let him die, he came."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"A tall and lanky stallion, covered in a cloak. He walked to my husband and took out a black knife in his mouth. He had the little vampires hold down Fang as he dragged the knife across my husband throat and cut deep into his neck. I watched in horror as the blood began ooze out of my husband's throat like somepony was squeezing it out like a sponge. He then took out a jar and began to let the blood dribble into the jar before letting his minions finish feed off him. Then, they vanished, leaving my husband's corpse behind." Rice finished, tears contining to flow freely from her eyes.

"Was there anything else that you saw?" Sam asked as he leaned over to give the young mare a hug and rub her back.

"No, nothing. I'm sorry," Rice said as she watched the two boys get up and leave.

"So," Dean said, a scowl across his face, "We're either A) dealing with a pedo vampire, or B) we're dealing with one who is into slave labor. Either way," Dean said as he got into the chariot, "The sonofabitch is going down!"

"Oh, I agree Dean, but we don't even have a-OOF!" Sam moaned as a grey pegasus flew into him.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I did it again," Derpy said as she got off the ground, trying to put some of the stuff that fell out of her bag back in.

"OH, no really. It's ok miss," Sam said as he began to help Derpy replace the things that fell out of her bags. As he packed the objects away, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, a glass bottle with a red liquid.

"Mrs." Derpy corrected with a smile, "Mrs. Ditzy Doo Hooves, but everypony just calls me Derpy."

"Right," Sam said, a soft smile on his face, "Hey, mind if me and my brother follow you home? Ever since that attack, I'm not sure that it would be safe for you to travel alone at this time of day." He then nodded to to setting sun behind Derpy.

"Uh," Derpy looked behind her, and then to Sam and the chariot, "Sure, why not." Derpy said, trying her best to his her nervousness.

"Sam, could you come here please," Dean asked as he let Derpy get into the chariot.

Nodding, Sam followed his elder brother out of earshot as Derpy began to talk with the black impala, "What is it Dean?"

"Why are we driving that mare home? We have a vamp to hunt," Dean asked.

"I got a good look at some of the objects the she was carrying, and one of them," Sam said, looking back at Derpy, "Was a vial of blood."

"So you think she might be connected to our vamp?" Dean asked as he looked back at her.

"Or, she is our vamp, but I want to be sure before I say anything," Sam said as he led Dean back to their chariot.

In only a few short moments, Carmine raced off in a black blur towards their destination, the small little house of Derpy and her young daughter. As the chariot sped across the town, Sam looked at the female in their chariot, thinking and hoping that the sweet mare wasn't their vamp. He began to hope that maybe he was wrong. Looking up at the road ahead, he took note of how normal the house itself looked, and how it didn't seem to have anything to do with vampires at all. He sighed, also knowing that is usually when things are their most suspicious when they look normal. As Carmine pulled up along side the house, and Dean got out of the chariot, Sam walked up to the pegasus mare and opened the door for her, "Why thank you so much," Derpy said as she walked in, "Want to come in for some muffins and tea?"

"Sounds great, come on Dean," Sam said to Dean, smirking.

Dean could only smile in response as he followed his little brother. He had to admit, his little brother certaintly knew how to use his nice guy and sweetness to his advantage, a trait that he never seemed to be able to replicate. As he walked into the living room, Dean's ears perked and twitched at the sound of a groan coming from the upstairs, "What was that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, that?! That's just my stomach grumbling," Derpy said, trying to hide her nervousness with a smile, "How about I go and get us that tea?"

Dean looked to Sam, "Don't buy that for a second, how about you?"

"Not at all," Sam then noded his head upstairs, "You go, I'll keep her distracted."

Moving quietly from behind his little brother, Dean began to trot slowly up the stairs. Moving carefully so to make sure that his hooves did not make too much noise, the brown earth pony reached the top of the stairs. Taking a look at the long hallway before him, his green eyes took note of the different rooms that lined the sides of the hallway, trying to discern where the groan came from. Twitching his small ears, he heard another groan coming from the door farthest down on the left side of the path. Trotting quickly, Dean made his way to the door and put his ear to it, "Mommy...please," came a small whimpering from inside the room, "let me go. I...feeel so hungry, please. Let me go, I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Please, I'm still you're little muffin, I promise not to get you mad at me again, please I'm sorry." Cried the little voice from inside.

As Dean placed his hoof to the door, he turnned his head to a loud yell, "GET AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!" Derpy screamed as she took flight.

"I'm sorry Dean, but she was quicker and smarter than I thought," Sam said, panting as he made his way to the last step.

Dean's eyes opened wide at the incoming mare and in a blink of an eye, squatted to all fours in order to duck under the grey and yellow missile. Standing back up as she crashed into the wall, the staliion slowly pushed open the door to let some light into the dark room, "NO! Please don't go into that room," Derpy screamed as she stumbled to her feet.

Not listening to the mare's pleas, Dean opened the door and stepped in, his eyes opening in shock at the shock, "Oh my god."

Dinky sat there on her bed, some roped lashed to her fore hooves and hind legs to hold her in place, but not enough to harm her. Sitting up, she slowly turned her red eyes to the Winnychester that stood in the room, "Oh, mother, thank you. You brought me lunch," she growled, bearing her fangs. What had once been a small set of razor sharp teeth, had now grown into a full set of long sharp teeth..

As Sam walked into the room with his brother, Derpy flew over the both of them and stood in front of her daughter's bed, throwing her hooves open, "What is it-Oh..."Sam said.

"Please, don't do anything to her," Derpy said, looking around the room for a weapon, "She isn;t normally like this. She's usually such a sweet girl, at least until yesterday morning."

Dean ignored the pleas as he pushed her aside to get to Dinky, "Derpy, please don't worry, we aren't going to do anything to your daughter. We're hunters and we-"Sam was quickly interrupted by Derpy turning to Dean and trying to tackle him.

"HUNTERS?! You aren't going to harm my daughter!" Screamed Derpy as she was tackled by Sam, his forelegs wrapping under her shoulders and holding her to the ground.

"You don't understand," Sam grunted, "We're here to help her. We aren't even thinking of hurting her."

Slowly, Dean sat down in front of the little filly in question, "Hey there kid, I guess you haven't killed anypony by drinking their blood yet. Have ya," Dean asked, ruffling the filly's mane.

"Nnnno, my mom won't let me," Dinky said, sweetly.

Turning over his shoulder, he smiled a knowing smile at his younger brother, "Then we're on the right track. Do you remember where you were turned kid?"

"It was back in the old torn clock house, the last one on the left. I was walking in with my friend Moonshadow, when the master reached out from the darkness and pulled me in and fed from me. When I had awoken, I found my friend dead and me alive. Scared, I ran from the house back home as fast as I could, that was when I began to get the cravings."

"I see," Dean said as he stood up and began to walk away, a dark scowl on his face.

Sam soon let go of Derpy and stood up to walk out the door, "You're lucky we came here when we did. Since she hasn't made her first kill yet, she can still be turned back to normal. We just need to get the blood from the guy who turned her," Sam said, rubbing his hoof along the pegasus's shoulder, "We just need you to make sure that she stays inside this house. Don't let her out and don't give her any blood...no matter how much she pleads and begs. Got it? Otherwise, we can never change her back."

"Got it," Derpy said, giving a little salute, "Need me to come?"

"No," Dean said calmly, "I want a piece of this monster myself."

Sam overheeard Dean's comment and let out a small sigh, knowing all too well why his brother took extra pleasure in killing vampires that hurt kids, "It'll be fine, we have this." He then gave a comfortign hug and smile to Derpy as he made his way to the chariot where his brother awaited.

As Dean rested in the chariot while it made it's way to Torn Clock's decrepid house, his mind began to see small flashes of the past, the first of his time as a vampire himself and what his brother went through to save him. However, the memory that was at the forefront of his mind, was the one that reminded him of why he hated villians who harmed kids, a memory of his little brother when they were little colts.

"See Sammy, I told you that you could...SAMMY!" Screamed Dean as he watched the monster drag it's claws along Sam's back. With a small growl, he leapted at the monster, only to be swatted away like a fly. Standing up, he tried to attack again, but was hit hard by the monster before him.

"Get away from my sons!" Yelled a mare kicking down the door and wielding a dual crossbow on her left hoof. Taking careful aim, she fired right at the creature's heart, sticking him against the wall and killing it, "Dean, I told you to protect your little brother!" Mary Whinnychester said with a growl as she held Sam close to her and rubbed his back confortingly.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that he would get hurt," Dean said, tears coming to his face freely as he walked to his mom.

"Shhhh, it's all right," Mary said, taking the young Dean into her forehoof and hugging him tightly, "Remember, Dean, you have to be the big guy around Sam while I am gone. You have to be the protector for your little brother and keep him safe. It's something that big brothers have to do, protect the little guy and make sure that they are safe from harm." Slowly, the mare ran a hoof through her son's light brown mane and kissed his forehead, "Do you see?"

"Yeah, I do mom," Dean said, wiping some of his tears away, "I promise, I'll do more to protect Sammy."

"Hey Dean, we're here," Said Sam, knocking Dean out of his thoughts.

A sneer came to Dean's lips as the chariot pulled to a stop, "Good," he said, getting out of the chariot.

Quickly, Carmine got behind the chariot and opened the trunk, "Here you go guys. While you were doing some investigating, I was also helping to load up the trunk for you." She said as she opened the secret compartment in the trunk of the chariot to reveal what can only be described as a small weapons depot. LAying across the trunk were crossbows of different sizes and shapes, sliver daggers, stakes, small jars filled with different liquids, a few bags of salt, bolts, and a unique crossbow with the words "non timebo mola (I will fear no evil)" written on the side.

The two brothers smiled at each other before digging their hooves into the trunk and attaching the crossbows to their forelegs. The next item they grabbed was a pair of silver daggers and some special bolts for their bows. Turning away from the trunk, the two brothers walked along the stone walkway in silence, keeping their minds on the target. Being careful as to not be too loud coming up the stairs that led to the front door, the brother treded on the creaky stairs slowly.

Once at the front door, Dean turned to his little brother and made a few quick nods and pointed one hoof away from him. Sam did not need to hear any words from his brother to get what Dean was saying with his motions, "I'll take the front door, you take the back way, but be careful. I love you." Sam smiled softly, and nodded in response as he walked to the other side of the house, saying in his own way, "Got it, you be safe too. Love you" and with that walked around the back of the house.

Dean, on the other hand, slowly pushed the door open and walked into the darkened house. Swishing his head left to right, he began to scan the room for any sign of the vampires. Walking through the dark living room, he noted the state of decay that the house was in, the floorboards were slick with mold while the sofas were moth eaten as a soft wind blew through the broken windows. Scanning the room, the stallion took careful note of the shadowy paint peeling walls, thinking about where it would be likely to attack. His ears perk at the sound of a very low growl and turned his head to to a stairway. A growl of depression escapes his lips as he sees nothing before walking a little further. Then, a smirk comes to his lips as he leaps out of the way of two tackeling vampires and fired his crossbow at the two in their necks, "Ah, foolish hunter, you really think that puny bolts can hurt us?" One of the dimuntive vampires hissed.

"No, of course not, a hunter would have to be stupis to think that," Dean said, reaching into his saddle and using his mouth to reload his crossbow with two more bolts, "Wich is why I coat the bolts in dead pony's blood."

"What?" Screamed one of the vampire colts as he began to collaspe alongside his friend, panting as he felt his unlife leaving him.

"It's a poison to you vamps," Dean said as he stood over the two slain vampires, not see the colt behind him leaping onto his back and biting deeply into his shoulder. Letting out a howl of pain, Dean began to twitch and writhe around the room to try and buck the vampire off of his shoulder. He then let out another yelp of pain as he felt another vampire bite hard onto his left hind leg and drawing blood. Struggling through the pain, Dean lowered his right foreleg and fired a shot right into the vamp's forehead, making the vamp release Dean in a scream of pain. Pushing with all of his might, Dean leapt backwards to a wall, slamming the small vampire against it. Then, reaching into his belt, pulled out a silver knife with his mouth and sliced the throat of the vampire, killing it. Panting, Dean looked at the two bite wounds on him, watching as two little rivulets of slid slowly down on both legs. Shrugging off the small pain, Dean turned his head to look up the stairs, only to watch his world turn black.

A few minutes later, Dean woke up to see five more vampires standing before him, their fangs bared, "Oh great, tied up again," Dean said, exasperated as he struggled in his bonds.

"Of course, what did you think I was going to do to an intruding hunter," a voice from the darkness said as he walked in to reveal himself in the light. Smiling sinisterly, the white stallion strode calmly in between his children and put a hoof to Dean's chin, "Must say, its been a while since I entertained a hunter in one my homes, it's always a pleasent surprise. Let me introduce myslef," he said in his soft germaneic accent backing up and taking a bow while showing his bald head, "I am Torn Clock."

"Torn Clock, Count Orlock," Dean said with a shrug, "not really clever are you."

"Its a personal favorite of mine, keeps the ponies guessing. As you can see by my little 'children'." the count said as he rubbed the head of one of the vampires tenderly, " they are always there to lend a hand to daddy."

"Yeah, I was about to ask," Dean said, grunting with his movements as he tried to undo his bindings, "What's with the kids?"

"Oh, just my gophers," Torn said as he levitated a jar of blood and a glass, "You see, no pony can resist the call of a foal for help. So I send my children out to the town, have them feed a little on the body, and then have one of them cut the victim across the throat and bring his blood to me. I advoid hunters, and" tipping the glass of blood to his lips, he slowly drank some of the blood before continuing, "I get a free drink in the process."

"So, basically, you're lazy and too afraid to hunt yourself," Dean said, looking at the Count's black eyes.

"I am not too proud to not admit it. I am indeed a coward and very lazy," the count said, using his magic to put away the glass, "Which is why I was shocked when the unicorn asked for my help with an ingredant.".

"A unicorn?" Dean asked, looking up at the stairs and noticing a familar shape.

"Yes, a strange fellow who wanted me to bring him some blood of a dying stallion for some weird purpose. I did not ask what is was, nor do I care," Orlock said as he began to drink some more, "He just offered some transport for me and my children when I had grown tired of this town and wanted to move out. Speaking of wich, now that I have been found out, I guess it is time for me to leave, but...not before I kill you. You were very stupid to come here alone, hunter."

"You're even stupider," Dean said with a smirk, "To no even realize that some of your 'children are dropping like flies."

"What?" Yelled Count as he turned around to see his five children laying down with arrows in their necks and a very angry Sam Whinnychester standing amonst them. With a scowl on his face, Sam turned around and bucked the vampire in the chest, sending him tumbling back.

"Took ya long enough Sammy," Dean said as Sam began to uncut the ropes.

"I thwas busy," Sam said through his knife as he freed his brother, "This guy had a few more upstairs."

As Dean got up, so too did the count. The count looked back and forth at his fallen 'chilren and hissed in pure rage. Charging at the brothers, the vampire used his horn to slash across Sam's chest and uppercut Dean in chin. The vamp then bucked Dean hard in the chest, sending him back. Walking with a death glare in his eyes, the count reared up to strike his forehooves down on Dean. What he did not see, was Sam running underneath the vampire and slicing the chest and stomach.

Seein his opportunity, Dean leapt at the count before him and wrapped his forearms around the vampire's neck to take him to the ground, "SAM! Get his blood," Dean yelled as his brother followed the order to the letter. The vampire tried to punch out Sam as the younger brother held down the count's right foreleg and cut it, putting some of the blood into the jar. This came in time as the vampire managed to break out Dean's grip with a headbutt. Getting to his feet,Orlock used his magic to lift up Dean and throw him straight into the wall.

Dazed and gasping for breath from having the wind knocked out of him, Dean turned to see Sam fighting the vampire alone. Thinking quickly, Dean reached down and grabbed his dropped knife from before and threw it to Sam, cutting deep into the vampire's neck in mid-flight. Without a second thought, Sam took his own knife and cut the rest of the vampires neck, cleavign the head off. Sam looked down at his dead opponent and then back to Dean, who he lifted up a hoof to in victory.

In a short hour, the two brothers had made a small clean up of the house and quickly headed back to the Hooves household. Making their way up the stairs, the two brother went into Dinky's room where Derpy still sat, watching over her daughter.

There's a monster

That lives beneath your bed

Oh for crying out loud

Its a futon on the floor

He must be flat as a board.

Dean stood outside of the door with his little brother, listening to Derpy sing. Sam smiled softly as he looked to his big brother, "Hey, isn't that the same song mom used to..."

Dean nodded in silent agreement as he walked into the room, "Hello, Mrs. Hooves, we're back."

Derpy stood up happily as her daughter stirred hungerily, "Welcome back! Is the vampire...?"

"You don't have to worry about him any more mam," Sam said as Dean walked to the little unicorn, "We just have one more thing to do." As Sam said this, his older brother sat down to eye level with the little unicorn.

"Hey Dinky, I bet you're happy for some blood aren't you?" Dean asked.

"N...no I'm not, you told me not to drink any blood otherwise I'll stay a vampire forever," Dinky said, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, this blood you can drink. Here," Dean said as he handed the jar to Dinky with his hoof.

Nervously, the little unicorn lifted up the jar with her magic and began to drink it slowly. After finishing, she immeaditly stuck out her tounge, "YUCK! That tasted horrible, why did I want that anyway," Dinky asked.

"It's just part of being a vampire," Dean said, finding a mirror and lifting it up to Dinky with his mouth, "You should be fine now, see? A reflection and normal teeth, and I bet you're hungry."

Dinky took a close look at the mirror and opened her mouth, seeing where once was a set of fangs, now was a set of normal teeth, "MOM! It worked, I'm normal again!"

"Oh, DINKY!" Yelled the grey pegasus as she flew to her daughter and gave her a tight hug, refusing to let her go, "You're ok. You're all right," Derpy said, unable to stop crying as she held her daughter. Looking at the Whinnychest brothers, Derpy smiled, "Thank you so much, I can't thank you enough."

Dean, not wanting Derpy to see him cry with tears of joy, turned his back to the young mare," Hey, hunting monsters, saving ponies, its the family business, its what we do."

"We'll see you later, Derpy," Sam said as he turned to walk out the door.

"Wait," Derpy said, undoing the ropes that held her daughter, "I bet you guys are hungry, want some supper? I've just made some."

As Derpy walked to Sam and Dean, the younger brother smiled and said, "Sure, why not."

"Wait, I just remembered, I'm goign to be a vampire forever," Dinky said.

Dean and Sam looked at each other nervously, "What do you mean kid?"

"Just eariler, I accidentally swallowed a bug an I am pretty positive its blood got into my mouth. I'm going to be a monster forever," Dinky said, tears in her eyes as Dean placed a hoof onto her back and hugging her as he chuckled.

"You're going to be ok kid," Dean said chuckling.

With dawn incoming and the brother's stomachs full, the brothers both got into the charoit and looked back at the Hooves house, "Well, that was fun. Where to next little brother?"

"I don't know Dean, I don't think we're done yet," Sam said, the chariot moving along the road as Carmine pulled out, "I am still curious about the unicorn that wanted the blood. What was he planning on using it for?"

"So, you're saying that we still have some work to do?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we're not done here," Sam said, "I want to stay here for a while, until we figure this out."

"That's great," said a pink pony with a fluffy pink mane as she sat between the two brothers, "Because I had helped Carmine find a great place for you two to stay and rest while you find out about the mean old unicorn. Then I can give you that welcome to Ponyville greeting I meant to give you eariler but couldn't because I heard Carmine tell me that you were too busy for a party, so I waited until you were done with all of those vampires to give you a welcome party for you both. Oh I do hope you guys both love choclate because I made a double chocolate cake for the both of you!" The pink Pony finished as she leapt out of the chariot and ran ahead, "You're hotel is just ahead, follow me!"

Sam looked as shocked as his brother at the fast talking hyper pony, then he turned to his brother, "Well, Dean...Welcome to Ponyville."

"And what a place it is," Dean said with a smile as the two rode off.


	3. Chapter 3

What happened to their father on that day

Sent two brothers on a quest for answers

Now the hunters are in Ponyville,

On the hunt for a pony who wants to use

The supernatural for his own means

One brother is on the hunt to honor his mother

The other to avenge his beloved

One is destined for war

The other for protection

* * *

An orange stallion swaggered his way from out of the bar and grill, stumbling with every step, "Stupid bar, stupid barkeep," said the stallion with a gravelly tone of voice, running his hoof through his unkept mane, "Telling me I had enough. HA! I'll tell him when I'm done." Grumbling to himself, the pegasus continued his walk through the dark streets of Ponyville, taking the time inbetween steps to slap his hooves together in a menacing fashion, "Hope something comes along that I can take out my aggressions on."

Almost as to answer his prayer, the stallion heard the cawing of a bird and the flapping of wings. He twitched his ear to the location of the sound, he swerved his head back and forth to scan the area for where the bird was. It didn't take him long to catch the sight of a black crow sitting on the lid of a dumpster in an alley, "Hey there little birdy, want your wings clipped?" he said, walking closer to the bird while reaching for a knife hidden under his wing, "Thats it little birdy, Uncle Sharpy just wants to-AHHHH!" He yelled as the crow flew off from its perch and onto the shoulder of a pony hidden in shadows.

The young mare stepped slowly out of the shadows, petting her bird companion with her right hoof, "Oh good, my little birdie caught a wriggling little worm. What does the bad worm have to say birdie?"

" Who are ya callin' a worm ya freak?" The stallion asked, watching as the green mare stepped out into the dim light of the alleyway.

The mare chuckled and then said in an almost teasing voice, "Why you, of course! You're a greedy, psychotic, and alcoholic little worm. The best kind." she then let out a maniacal laugh and threw back her short cut black mane.

"And what are you, a clown?" Sharp said, looking at the pure white face paint that had adorned her face, clashing with the green coat.

"No, a messenger," the mare said, the rage in her eyes accentuated by the black circles and lines that ran across them, "just bringing forth the good word down upon scraggly little worms that like to kill mares."

"Oh, a fan!" the stallion said as he played with his knife, "Which little mare are you talking about."

"You killed her in front of her husband a year ago," she said, not changing the tone in her voice at all as she rushed at the pegasus and slammed him against the wall with her foreleg pressed against his neck, "you and your 4 'friends'! Now, tell me their names!"

"Oh, yeah, that broad." Sharp chuckled, "Want to know how the knife I used on her felt?" With a grunt he kicked the mare hard in the stomach, and before she had a chance to react, Sharp slashed across her barrel in a diagonal pattern. Sneering, he rammed his blade deep into her chest, "A little like that! Now, lets see how many ways I can cut up that cute little-AHHHH!"

The mare smirked as she walked further into the knife, plunging it deeper into her chest, black blood oozing out of the wound "Awwww, what's the matter wormy? Lost your nerve? Lets see if I can find it for you!" and with that she swiped his hoof away with her left hoof and punched him hard in the face twice. Reaching down with her mouth, she grabbed the knife in her chest and threw it into the air. Spinning on her forehooves as the knife spun in the air, she bucked the pegasus hard into the wall. As the stallion tried to recover from being slammed into the wall, the mare grabbed his neck with her hind legs and threw him to the ground. Leaping up, she grabbed the spinning knife in her mouth and straddled the pegasus and used the knife to make several deep cuts into his legs, leaving deep bloody gashes behind "Now, Sharpie my boy... let's talk."

"FUCK YOU, you AHHHHHH," screamed the stallion as the earth pony mare slammed her hooves onto the pegasus's wings and began to stretch them out with a loud snap.

"I said talk, and I didn't mean rudely." the mare said as she held the wings to the ground, stretching them to painful limits, "Now, where are your little buddies, my dear Sharp?"

"I don't-AHHHHH- know you- AHHHHH- BITCH," the stallion screamed.

"Awww, that's too bad. I guess then you are going to have to wait for them to come to you, now don't you?" the earth pony said as she put both of her forelegs to Sharp's head and twisted his neck into a complete circle.

Standing up, the white faced earth pony smiled and began to draw the marking of a crow onto the chest of the pony and ran off into the night. Unknown to her, a white pegasus colt watched the scene from a distance.

Supernatural Pony Stories: Ch. 3: As the Crow Flies.

The alleyway just outside of Broken Leg's Bar, Grill, and Cheese Emporium was a bustle with police activity; as was evidenced when the black impala could barely make her way to the police line with a chariot behind her. Getting out, the two Whinnychester brothers walked to the police line, "Excuse me," Dean said, "I'm agent Tyler, this is agent Jovi, we're here to investigate the murder."

"Ah, good to see you agents, come with me," Police Captain Hard Case said, his blue coat shining in the sunlight. Walking with a stiff gait, he led the two brothers to the body of Sharp, "As you can see, the body has several lacerations and his head has been turned 360, like the pony really had it out for the guy. Also weird is this," Hard said, pointing a hoof to a crow marking on the corpse's body.

Sam knelt closely to the body, taking a good long look at the way the wounds were done and how the neck was broken before looking up at the police officer, "Any witnesses?"

"Just one, that little pegasus colt over there got a good look at the whole thing and even snapped a few pictures for us. You can ask him when Lt. Buzz Kill is done with him," Captain Hard said.

"Thanks captain," Dean said as he watched his little brother get up from the body and followed him to where the mare in a police uniform was talking to a young pegasus.

"Thank you Featherweight, that'll be all," the light blue unicorn mare said as she put away her notebook before turning her head to state, "By the way, editorial duties pale in comparison to photography."

"Awww," the light white pegasus colt said, his head lowering in disappointment.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," Sam said as the unicorn passed them by.

"Sorry, but it's my special talent: killing fun ideas," Buzz Kill said walking away.

Dean, meanwhile, sat next to the young colt, "Hey little guy, I want you to repeat what you told the mare to me, got it?"

"Sure," Featherweight said with an energetic nod, "You see, last night I was doing some practice flying so I could join my big brother in the 'Brohoof social' next week. Well, I soon heard this crow cry and the sound of two ponies talking. Well, as I landed to see what was going on, that was when I saw this mare and stallion talking to each other. The mare must have had said something really bad because the stallion went over and cut her deep and then stabbed her in the heart. Here is where it gets unbelievable-"

Dean let out a small chuckle, "Try me."

"The mare just looked at the guy and walked right into the blade without any problems. She then pulled the blade out and killed the guy. Like I said, weird."

Dean put a hoof to his chin and then scratched his head through his short cut brown mane, "Yeah, does sound a little strange. Thanks for the help kid, we'll talk to you if we need anything more." He then got up and walked back to Carmine and Sam," So what do you think, Sammy?"

Sam looked down at carriage seat where a brown book laid before looking back up at his brother, "I don't know, Dean. From the white face paint and some of the pale skin I want to say it's a phantom, but it was solid like a ghoul. I don't want to say it's a zombie, and a vampire wouldn't leave such a mess. Even Mom's journal has nothing on this."

"Well then, let's go have Carmine drive us by the corner, grab some cupcakes, and then lets go on a hunt through the town," Dean said as he slid into the carriage.

" Sounds like a good deal to me, I can't wait to see Pinkie again," Carmine said as she looked over her shoulder at her two friends before racing off into the distance.

A few hours later found Dean standing next to Carmine as he began to overlook the alleyway and streets, "Man," he growled as he took a drink from a fizzy bottle of cider and ate a piece of his tofu burger, "three hours and no hide or hair of the clown broad."

"Maybe it was a gang killing," Carmine said looking around.

"Babe, I think you met the fiercest gang in the town and I don't think those three fillies have enough connections to hire private killers," Dean said, finishing his bottle.

"You're right. They were adorable, but not killers." Carmine said, leaning her head over to Dean and nuzzling him before nibbling his ear, "Not as cute as you were when you were that age."

"Babe, I was never what you called cute," Dean said, rubbing Carmine's black flank, " I was adorable, Sammy was cute. NoW," he said with a shrug, "I'm handsome."

"You forgot rugged," Carmine said, giving a slight kiss on Dean's cheek and a rub on his head.

Dean smiled at the signs of affection coming from his faithful friend, but before he could said anything else, he heard a scream, "That sounds like my cue! Go get Sam!" Dean said as he ran off to the sound. Making his way to the alley, he saw the pale faced figure hovering over her latest kill, " Stop right there, clownie!"

The white faced mare looked up straight into Dean's emerald eyes, "No." she said simply as she left behind her kill on the cold ground and jump up onto the side of the wall and ran up the side and onto the roof.

"Ok, definitely a ghoul." Dean said as he began to look through the alleyway for a method to follow her. Seeing a bridge connecting two houses, he ran up the step ladder and made his way to the roof.

As he made his way to the rooftop of the nearby house, his eye caught sight of the running killer. Swiftly, he reached to his side and brought out his crossbow and aimed it, firing two bolts at the Ghoul. The ghoul tripped as one of the shots hit her in the left hind leg, causing her to fall to the ground with a grunt, "Oh, talented little hunter aren't we?"

Dean said nothing in response and lifted up his foreleg and readied another shot, his icy green eyes focused only on her.

"Checking me out too? Sorry to say this, hunter, but you are not my type," the white faced mare said as she swung her hooves at Dean, trying to strike him, "now if you don't mind I have some more important things to do."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it: a bunch of teens knocked over your sacred grave or some other bull crap like that and now you are hunting them down." Dean said, grinning, "Tell it to some stallion who cares."

"This isn't something as simple as desecration, this is about justice! This is about making some bastards PAY for taking away my husband's happiness," she said, her voice losing its usual calmness, "and you are not going to-UGGH!"

Dean smirked as his three bolts struck the face of the mare and dug deep into her skull, "Guess what, clownie... it ain't happening. I don't care what they did to you, but I won't let you kill them." Dean then opened his eyes in shock as the ghoul smirked and chuckled.

"Salt tipped arrows, impressive," the mare said as she broke the shaft of the three bolts with her hoof, "but I am more than a specter, little hunter." Smirking, the mare ran up to Dean and punched him repeatedly with her hooves. After using an uppercut to daze him she went to his side and used her hind legs to kick him hard. Shen then spun around in place and delivered a hard buck into Dean's barrel, sending him flying over the edge of the rooftop and to the ground below.

"Dean, where are you?" Sam called out as he walked around on the ground, "Dean? DEAN!?" His last call was responded with sound of a body hitting a dumpster hard. Turning to the source of the sound, he watched in horror as his brother rolled off," DEAN! Oh Celestia no. Dean, come on Dean talk to me." Sam said as he slapped the sides of Dean's face gently, "Tell me you're all right. Please, tell me you're ok."

"I'm fine, Sam." Dean said, getting up but then letting out a yelp of pain and then putting a hoof to his ribs, "But I think the bitch bruised my ribs. It's a little tough to... ahhh" Dean let out another yelp of pain as he tried to move his legs.

"Oh, Is that a crow that flies tonight? I fear for those who are in her sight." a zebra said as she walked to the Whinnycesters, looking up at the white faced mare as she ran off into the night.

Sam leaned down and helped his older brother to stand as he looked to the zebra, "Excuse me, miss, but are you saying you know what that thing is?"

"Indeed I do." the zebra said, taking a good look at Dean, "But before I tell you, let Zecora heal you with some brew."

After a short ride on Carmine, the two brothers were led to a hut within the Everfree forest. Once inside the tree sized hut, Zecora led them to some seats near a black cauldron where began to stir and mix a bubbling pot of a red liquid. After a few minutes Zecora poured two cups of the red liquid, " Here, this potion will do the trick and will you up, quite quick."

"Thanks," Dean said, taking the drink in hoof and putting it to his lips. As the sweet tasting liquid hit his throat, he could already begin to feel the magic heal him.

Sam looked up from his cup and at Zecora, "So you were going to tell us about this crow?"

"The crow is an old legend from my tribe, as it was told by many a scribe. It is said that the black bird, is the gate between here and the next world. Upon black wing and mournful crows, go all of our innocent souls," Zecora said as she took a drink of her own tea, "However, if this soul is violently taken from this life, then it will forever be filled with strife. In one years time does the crow bring the soul back, to seek the justice that the pony's crime lack. Immortality and Invincibility will be the boon that the bird will bestow, To be able to take down her sworn foe. Thus the soul will always crave vengeance, until it will take the lives of those who have wronged it hence."

Slowly, Dean finished his drink and placed it down onto the floor, "So, how do we will kill this bitch?"

"It is not a ghoul, spirit, or zombie, so killing it will not be easy," Zecora said, " Do you have a demon killing blade, or a dagger of alicorn's bane?"

Sam looked down, his mind deep in thought before looking back up at Zecora to answer, "Yeah, we got a demon killing dagger. It was... " Sam then smiled at the memory of the dagger, "a gift from a friend."

"Then there is your answer, the demon killing dagger," Zecora said, "It will kill the angel of vengeance, and make sure that it has its penance."

"Thanks for the help, Zecora," Dean said as he got up and went to the door, "Lets go Sam."

Sam was shaken out his reverie and looked towards Dean, "Uh, right, coming Dean. Thanks for healing Dean Zecora."

"It was the least I could do for you two sirs, as thanks to Mary Whinnychester," Zecora said.

"You knew Mom?" Sam asked, his eyes wide in happiness.

" She was an old friend of mine, she came to me for help many a time," Zecora said with a smile.

Sam smiled back at the zebra before giving her a hug and walking out the door. As he headed towards where Camine sat in the area in front of the hut, he could hear his brother talking, "So, tomorrow we should head to the library and check out the... oh hey Sammy!" Dean said as he looked to his brother, "We were making some plans on how to get the living dead girl."

"Uh, Dean... I don't think we should stop her," Sam said, looking down.

"What?" Dean asked in a deadpan tone.

"Well, you heard what Zecora said:" Sam said, "the reason why she is doing all of this killing is because she was murdered violently."

"Yeah I heard. The girl was murdered about a year ago and now has been revived to take revenge on the ponies who killed her. That is why I think we should head to the library tomorrow and find out who was killed last year." Dean said.

"The thing is Dean," Sam said, looking at his brother with sad eyes, "I don't think we should try and stop her."

"Wait, are you saying we should let this girl KILL those guys? That we should let this undead witch go and kill whoever she wants? That's not how we do things Sammy. We go and find these monsters and kill them so we protect innocent ponies."

"But Dean, these ponies aren't innocent, they're murders," Sam said as he got into the chariot, "maybe we should let her kill them, so she can find peace."

"No, Sam!" Dean commanded, a slight growl in his voice, " We're not about to let this chick start acting like judge and jury just because she was killed!"

"She just wants justice for her crime." Sam said.

"THAT ISN'T JUSTICE SAMMY!" Dean yelled, glaring his green eyes at Sam in rage, "It's vengeance, and who gave her the right to dish that out others?"

"Isn't that what we do," Sam asked as Carmine began to walk out of the forest.

"No, it isn't," Dean said calmly, "We're hunters, we kill undead bastards to protect people from being killed like Dad was." This last word caused Sam to pull back and look away from his brother, " and I am going to protect those people... even if I don't like it."

"Guys, please, lets not fight about this," Carmine said, a motherly tone in her voice, "Lets just head back home and we can look over the newspapers at the library in the morning." Sam and Dean silently agreed, deciding not to say anything the rest of the way home.

* * *

The next morning, as Sam began to cook some breakfast for his older brother, Dean began to read over the newspaper, "That no good witch, she got another one," Dean said.

Sam overheard his brother as he carried in the two plates of food, one on his head and the other in his mouth, "Are you sure it's her?" Sam asked as he placed his food onto the table.

"Yeah, apparently after her little run in with me," Dean said, eating some toast, " witnesses reported seeing a white faced figure leaving a house where a mare was found hanging by her forehooves with her hind legs in her mouth. I swear, the moment I find this witch I'm stabbing the dagger so far through the chest thats it going to leave a clear hole to the other side. Even if I have to do it alone."

Sam looked up from his plate at this and smiled softly, "Dean, look, I know you don't think I agree with you on this, and I don't. I still think that she should be allowed to seek her peace, but you should know... I'll have your back no matter what."

Dean only could smile and put away the paper as he got off the chair, "Come on, let's head to the library and see what we can find."

With a nod, Sam followed his brother out to the chariot and rode to the library. Once at the massive tree Sam knocked on the door, "Excuse me, are you guys open?"

"Yeah we're open," said a young male voice from inside, "Just give me a minute to get there." After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a tiny purple dragon standing before the brothers, "Sorry if you're expecting Twilight, but she and some of other friends had to go off and do something big. Something about five enchanted crystals, fate of the emerald islands, and a giant part dragon, part griffin, part bull, and part unicorn monster attempting to blow it all to kingdom come. Leaving me to take care of this place by myself, so... what do you guys need?"

"Well, little guy," Sam said, looking down at the little dragon.

"The name's Spike," the purple dragon said.

"Well, Spike, we're here to check out the newspaper archives. We need to see something," Sam said.

"Oh sure, follow me," Spike said, "I should warn you though," he added as he led the brothers to a very big room with at least 35 filing cabinets arranged in alphabetical and numerical order by length, "Twilight can be a little."

"OCD?" Dean asked as he looked up in awe at the size.

"Yeah. Twilight wanted to make sure she had backups of backup in case there was anything she wanted to recheck that happened in the day," Spike said as he left the two brothers in the room.

For a few hours, the two brother began searching and looking over the newspapers for any signs of murders that happen the year before. It wasn't until it was near nightfall when they had discovered something, "Dean, look at this," Sam said, waving a hoof to Dean and pointed out the article in the paper.

The police are still searching for suspects in the killing of a local mare. The mare in question, one Rain Melody, was found brutally murdered next to her husband at 1:00 A.M this evening. The only leads that the husband was able to give out in his traumatized state was the group's number. Please be on the lookout and if there are any clues please send a report to Police Commander Hard Case or Lt. Wet Blanket.

Dean looked over the paper and took it into his mouth, "Then let's go and pay Mr. Melody a visit. Come on, Sam." Dean said as he walked to towards the door.

As Sam followed Dean out the door and to where Carmine stood, he let out a sigh, "I still don't know, Dean, you read the report. The mare was eviscerated and the husband was left a broken wreck. How can you say that you want to protect people like that?"

"I don't care what they did. If the people said that they were guilty and sentenced them to die fine, but what I do know is that there is an undead wench out there killing ponies. Now, I don't care what they did in this life, but they deserve a chance to fix things just the same as any pony," Dean said as he got into the chariot.

"And what if it was me, Dean?" Sam asked as he got in with his brother, "What if they killed me like that? Wouldn't you want revenge on those guys?"

"Just get in the chariot Sam," Dean said plainly, "Carmine, take us to Sky Melody."

Carmine looked back at the brothers, "Sure Dean," she said sadly. Having known them for most of their lives, she never did like to see them argue and fight as it always tore her up her head, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the many roads and streets that made up Ponyville. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated and made her horns glow a bright blue. For a few moments, she stood there with her horns glowing brightly as if she was making a connection to the entire world. After a minute of waiting, the impala opened her glowing white pupiless eyes, "Found him! Hold on boys, we'll be there in a few seconds," Carmine then reared her black legs as her eyes returned to a normal yellow. Setting down on the ground, she took off in a black blur across the town, leaving behind only a flame trail behind her and within in moments, she wound up at the front door of Sky Melody's house.

Sam was the first to knock on the door and to see a pink pegasus mare open it, "Oh, hello."

Sam looked at the mare questionly, "Uh, hi ma'am, we're wondering if this is the home of Sky Melody?"

"Sure, I'll go get him." the pink mare said, turning to the house, "Sky, sweetie, there are some stallions here to see you. Sorry for the wait, but he's kind of busy getting things for our newcomer," the pink pegasus said, looking down at her bulge on her stomach.

"Congratulations to you both ma'am," Sam said as a green unicorn stallion came to the door.

"Thanks Pixie Dust." Sky said as he watched his mate walk away, "What can I do for you two."

"We want to talk to you about your former wife murdering the guys who killed her," Dean said plainly.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

"No, it's alright," Sky said, looking down with a sigh, "I figured it might have been her when I heard about the killings. Come with me and I will tell you the story." Sky said as he led the two brothers to a sofa, "You see, after Melody died, I spent some time learning about this world and the next. I had heard a story about ponies coming back with the aid of the crow and how they would look like ghosts. When I had heard reports... I knew it was my Melody."

"What can you tell us about the killing, sir?" Sam asked, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

With a sigh, Sky began, "It was about one year ago, on the day of our wedding. We were busy making important plans about our future, you know the kind. If we should buy a house, the breadwinner... children." A small tear escaped his eye at the mention of children, "We were at the outskirts of Ponyville when we were attacked by a gang of five ponies. The first thing they did was take my wife to the side and beat her, breaking her legs. Then, as two of those... monsters were busy cutting my wife's ears off, three of them went over to me and," he trailed off, the memory hitting him hard.

"They raped you?" Dean asked.

Sky shuddered, not trying his best to hold back the tears and the horror, "It was the most horrible thing I could imagine. As they were," another shudder escaped his lips, " they walked over to my wife and carved her face like it was a pumpkin. THEY laughed at my wife's pain, THEY LAUGHED! They then left me and my wife to die by the side of the road. Then, through luck or some sick joke by Celestia on high, I survived . I was too scared and traumatized to tell the police at what I saw, but I got the cutie mark and name of one of the thugs-Broken Glass."

"Why didn't you kill him yourself?" Dean asked.

"Well for one, I had met my lovely Pixie. I didn't want to ruin our potential of having new life together ruined by a lifetime in jail. It would be unfair to her." Sky said, "Second. I found I couldn't, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I guess I'm not brave enough to be a killer like my wife," he let out contented sigh.

"Look man, we are going to end up killing your wife in order to stop her." Dean said, not a bit of remorse in his voice.

"I know, I know," Sky said, "But, when you fight her, could you do one thing for me? Tell her that it took me a long time to fall for Pixie, but I will always love her and I will always keep her in my heart. I long for the day we meet again so I can tell her how I lived and all of the things that have happened to me."

Sam looked at Sky, a sympathetic look in his eye as he remembered somepony close to him, "We will."

As the two brothers got up, the unicorn quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper, "Here, take this. It's the address of Broken Glass, he might be her next target."

Nodding, Sam took the note in his mouth and put it into his satchel and walked out with his brother. Once outside, Sam looked to the side of a house, "Dean, what's that?!" Pointing his brown hoof to the building's side, he pointed to a pony on fire. The pony was pinned to the wall with three metal spikes in her hooves in a cross shape. As the fire began to burn away the coat, leaving behind blackened flesh, Sam could see the flames that surrounded the crucified pony forming the shape of a crow.

" It's a message Sam," Dean said, looking at the slowly burning pony, "It's saying that we aren't going to save the last guy."

"YOU STILL WANT TO SAVE THE GUY?!" Sam yelled as he looked to Dean, "Did you see what happened to Sky? He was a traumatized and broken mess, he could barely think about the incident without breaking into tears and you still want to protect the guy. Why!?"

Dean could only put on a stern look, his eyes narrowed as he said, "Get in the chariot Sam. Unless you want to let me kill this bitch alone."

Sam lowered his head, he knew his brother would stop at nothing once he had his mind set to it, "Ok," he said, getting into the chariot. He knew Dean would have his reasons and he would find out soon enough.

It only took Carmine an hour to find the location of the stallion and only a minute to arrive at his house just a mile outside of Ponyville and near Whitetail, "Well, here's the place... it's not what I expected," Sam said, looking at the rather well decorated blue two story house with a fence around the yard. The yard contained a nice garden with various tulips and daisies.

"What were you expecting? An old decrepit warehouse," a small chuckle escaped Dean's lips as he said this, getting out of the chariot. Walking through the field, the two brothers noticed the way that the field sat and how tidy the area actually was. As they made it to the door, Dean knocked on it, "Excuse me, anypony home?"

"Yes?" Asked a soft feminine voice as she opened the door, "Hello sirs, may I help you with something?"

"Broken Glass?" Sam asked, his eyebrow arched curiously.

"Oh, you want my husband," the blue pegasus mare with the light green mane said, smiling, "I'll get him. Broken, sweetie there's-oh!" the mare then giggled as she looked down at her very large belly, "she wants her daddy too."

Sam's eyes opened wide in shock as he looked down at the mare's very large stomach, "How... far along are you?"

"10 months," Lavender Scent said, rubbing her belly gently, "then our little girl will come."

"Yeah, Lavender, coming," Broken Glass yelled as he came to the door, giving his wife a gentle kiss, "Whaddya want?"

Dean looked sternly at the red stallion, taking note of the broken bottle cutie mark, "We're here to talk about your old gang and the recent murders."

Broken's eyes opened wide in horror as he stepped back and then looked to his wife, noting the look of worry in her eyes. Changing the look in his face to a calm one, he gently pushed his wife to the side, telling her not in words that it will be ok and to stay in the house. Lavender nodded and walked away. Walking outside, the stallion took a deep breath and closed the door, "I knew this was coming. Ever since the second murder I knew somepony wanted all of my old friends dead."

"But we're not-" objected Sam, reaching his hoof out.

"Look, I'm not going to make any big speeches about how sorry I was or I regret my actions," Broken sighed, "What I did in the past, I was proud of. I raped, murdered, robbed, and did other monsterous things that you could barely think about and laughed the entire way. I know that the light at the end of my tunnel is nothing more than a hot furnace, and that I will NEVER spend eternity with my I-" he let out a shuddering breath before continuing, "- want to do things differently now. After that last kill last year, I decided to change and a month later... I met Lavender. She was a waitress at a bar I visited a lot, and I had been falling for her ever since I started going there. One day, I asked her out. Then month later I found out that I had gotten her pregnant. This was it for me, I could do the cowardly thing and run away, leave that sweet thing alone, or I could redeem myself in the only way I could... by staying behind and helping that girl raise my daughter. It is obvious what I chose, isn't it."

Sam said nothing, he could only look down in a slow realization of why Dean had been adamant in protecting the stallion. Dean looked back over his shoulder at a bird in the distance before turning his head back to the stallion, "Look, buddy we're not going to kill you. We're here to protect you."

Broken looked down, a bit of sadness coming to his eyes, "Thank you. Look, I know I deserve everything that's coming to me, but please... I beg you, let me make up for my sins in this way. Let me redeem myself by taking care of my foal and make her better than me. She's my hope, my dream, and my world. Give me ten years with her at least! Let me see her gain a cutie mark, hear her first word, get her first scrape; let me remove her nightmares and all of that other fatherly crap before I go. Please!" pleaded Broken as tears came to his eyes.

Dean continued to watch as the black bird fly overhead, noting what type of bird it was, "We'll do all we can. You just get inside, now!" He commanded as he turned to the crow before him, and then turned to his little brother, "Well, Sammy, do you still want to go and let that bitch kill that stallion? Do you want that little girl in there to grow up without a dad like we did? Make that poor mare suffer just because that stallion murdered somepony."

"No, Dean, I don't," Sam said, his eyes lowered in a bit of sadness. He then raised his head and narrowed his eyes in determination as he could see a shadow in the distance, " I get it now, I really do. You want to give that a guy a chance to redeem himself, to make things right for both him and that foal."

Dean turned to his little brother and smiled, " It's more than that Sam," he began as he started to walk to the figure in the distance, "I've just got to be sure that even if a pony did something horrible, there has to be a least one chance that he can fix it. That he can redeem himself in some small way. No matter how bad his crime was."

As Sam watched his older brother walk ahead of him, his eyes opened wide in realization, "You want to..." he then stopped himself as he remembered a time not too long ago, when he could have been in the same position as the stallion. He then quickly caught up with his brother as they met the white faced mare leaning on the side of a tree.

"Hello boys," Rain said, a devilish smirk came to her, " Come to pay Broken his last respects?"

Dean did not respond to the mare's question, he only looked to Sam, "I'll keep Clownie busy, you go get the knife."

Without a second thought, Sam ran away from Dean and towards the chariot; however, Rain crouched and swept her hind legs at Sam causing him to trip. With a smirk, she bucked him in the shoulder to cause him to roll across the ground. Before she could do anything more; however, she was hit with two bolts from Dean's crossbow in the neck.

Turning her head with a smirk, the pale faced mare ran straight at Dean and punched him hard in the chest before knocking his forehoof to the side and to the ground and slamming her foot down on it, shattering the crossbow. Grunting with pain, Dean watched as the mare punched him hard in the face, following it up with a uppercut to the jaw and a swift hard buck into the chest, making Dean fly back. As he laid on his back, gasping for air, Rain walked up to Dean and reared back her forehooves before slamming them down onto Dean's chest. Raising her hooves again, she began to beat him repeatedly with her hooves, only stopping when she felt a sharp pain in her side.

Turning to where the attack came from, she saw a brown hoof slam itself against her face and another slash against her chest that made her stumble back. Sam, holding a silver knife in his hoof marked with enchanted writing, turned to his brother and helped him up, "Dean, are you ok?"

"I'm," Dean coughed a little, wiping some blood from his lips, "fine, just fine."

Rain wiped some of the blood that was dripping from the gash on her chest, and watched the blood trickled from the slash in her side, " So... you boys came prepared? Naughty cheaters!" a chuckle came from her lips as she ran to Sam and kicked at his forelegs, making him buckle down to the ground. The slasher smile never leaving her lips, she turned to Dean and hit him in the left shoulder and foreleg. She then slammed both of her forehooves at Dean's chin and and then bucked him hard, making him fly into the front wall of the house, leaving a dent.

Sam, trembling on his forehooves, slashed the blade along the flank of Rain and cut deep into her cutie mark. As the mare yelled in pain, Sam then cut into her stomach's side and then into her foreleg, severing the tendons within. As the blood oozed from her foreleg, staining the coat with the red liquid, Rain let out a scream of pain and rage. Turning to Sam, she used her good foreleg to punch Sam hard in the face before back hoofing him and kicking him with a hind leg, "My you boys are-" her voice was cut by a thrown dagger by Dean.

"Persistent? No, just too stubborn to quit!" Dean yelled as he got up, his breathing now ragged as he felt his chest on fire.

Suddenly, Broken opened the front door to look outside, "Are you two guys all right? OH Celestia... it is you."

"Yeah, it's me...and now it's time to-Ugggh!" Rain then let out a gurgle as Sam cut deeply into her neck, making her turn her head in rage. Her eyes opened wide in pure anger, she rammed her head against Sam's head and then kicked him hard in the chest, making him fall to the ground in pain and drop the dagger. As Sam laid there, moaning in pain, Rain raised her hind legs to crush Sam, only to feel the dagger slam itself deep into her side. Turning to her right she saw Dean holding the demon killing dagger in his mouth.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Dean yelled as he made a few more cuts into Rain as Rain began to lay blow after blow onto Dean. Dean looked at the mare before him, panting hard, favoring his left side and his breathing ragged. He winced at the pain that he felt in the cuts in his side and back, as well as the pain in his hind leg.

"Broken, what is- AHHHHH!" Lavender screamed from within the house.

"Oh, Celestia no," Broken looked outside and to Carmine, "Quick, you there, get the doctor! My wife's gone into labor!"

"W-wife? Labor?" Rain said in shock, her anger fading as she watched Carmine race off into the distance.

"Yeah, a wife." Dean said as he got up, speaking through the pain, "You're about to deprive a mare of the same thing that you want to kill Broken for."

Sam struggled to get up, holding onto his shoulder with his hoof, "Please, I know you are in pain and you want vengance for everything's that's happened to you, but hold off on killing him for just a little longer."

Before Rain could answer the question, she watched as Carmine cameback with a pink maned earth pony in tow, Rain quickly jumped into the shadows as the nurse ran into the house. She rested there for only a few moments as she watched Sam and Dean move aside and allow Broken and his wife run outside and to the waiting chariot. As she looked down at the young mare, her thoughts began to go back to when she was alive. She began to remember the talks she and her husband had about children, the new lives they wanted to bring into the world.

"How many," Sky asked as he helped to paint the wall.

"Well, let's see. How about three to start, and then we'll work our way from there," Rain giggled, walking over to her husband and nibbling his ear.

As she began to remember this, a small tear came to her eye while she watched Carmine run off into the distance. Sighing, she leapt down and landed behind the Whinnychester brothers, "You know... there's no guarantee that he'll live up to his word that he'll be a good father."

"I don't know, he might be father of the freaking year. Heck, you might be right, he'll turn out to be an abusive asshole that'll deserve a slow and painful death." Dean said as he turned to face the white faced mare, the seriousness never leaving his face, "But he at least needs to try and atone." he then looked to Sam, "No matter how bad his sins are."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Rain asked, looking broken.

"I don't know. I know you won't know any rest until he dies, but if he turns good," Sam said, getting up and standing next to his brother, "then killing him will make you no better. And if he can't change, then not killing him would be pointless."

She let out a sigh, "But he looks like he wants to." Rain then turned to the brothers and thrusted out her chest, "All right, do it."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Stab me in the heart with the dagger, send me to heaven or hell or wherever my soul is going to go now. I don't care, but I am going to just trust in him and believe that he actually will change. If he doesn't," Rain then smiled devilishly, "Then I'll be there to make him pay."

Dean nodded in agreement as he walked to the waiting mare, but Sam interjected, "Wait, I have something to tell you. Sky says that he still loves you, that he always will. He's waiting to go to the afterlife with you so he can you all about his life and you can meet his new girl and you can all be a family."

"I know," Rain said, "I'm glad he moved on. I'm happy for him and I know he'll make her happy. I can't wait to see him again. I wanted him to, so I have no regrets." With that, she smiled as Dean took the knife and ramed it into her heart, making her dissipate in a flash of light. All that was left of the crow was a pile of ash.

A few hours later, Sam was waiting on top of the hospital, looking over Ponyville while he waited for his brother to come out. Though his legs were badly hurt, his wounds were less severe than Dean's were. Placing his forehooves onto the railing of the roof, he began to think about the new life that was coming out in the hospital and the young mare that they had sent off to where she belonged, "Feeling good, Sam?" Dean asked as he walked out from the door.

"Legs are sore, and it hurts where the Crow cut me, but I'll live," Sam then looked at his brother concerned. "How about you?"

"Fine, it hurts a little to breathe though and I'm not going to be kicking anything for a while." Dean said, walking next to his brother and watching the sunrise with him. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?" Sam asked, looking to his brother as the soft morning wind blew through his messy mop top brown mane.

"Remember when you asked me, if it was you that was killed like she was, would I try and stop you from taking vengeance?" Dean asked as he continued to look straight ahead, "I didn't answer because... those guys would never have the chance to kill you. Because, they would have to go through me in order to get to you. And I will never let them lay a hand on you and I would die before I let anypony take you away. You would never become the crow, because I would become one on the spot to stop them from killing you." He then smiled softly at his little brother and walked over to give him a hug.

Sam let out a small chuckle as he hugged his big brother, "Thanks Dean."

"Oh, I checked on the foal. The mother and little filly are doing fine," Dean said, breaking the embrace.

"That's great!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, and the parents were so grateful for our help in saving him... that they named the kid," Dean then rubbed a hoof through his short cut sandy brown mane, "Samatha Deanelle, nice name huh?"

"Yeah, but I think that Deanelle Samatha would be better," Sam said as he and Dean walked to the door.

Outside of the Broken house, a tall gangly stallion walked to the pile of ashes, "The ashes of a spirit of vengance," the blue stallion smirked as he scooped up the ashes in a little glass vial, "two down, two more to go. Oh Whinnycesters, I can't thank you enough for this gift."


	4. Chapter 4

_Once upon a pony time, in the magical land of Equestria. The 4 princesses: Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and Cadence, all abdicated the throne and relinquished their crowns to the one true queen. The former princesses all turned and bowed gracefully before their new ruler as she walked to the throne._

_The Princess Diamond Tiara cometh_

_Behold_

_Behold_

_BEHOLD!_

_The Princess stands before us_

_Behold_

_With a sinister smile, the young pink and perfect earth pony sat upon her glorious throne and looked over her subjects with glee. She sat there, feeling all of the power come to her, the power that made her superior to anything with horns and wings (they are ugly after all), and turned to her trusted assassin, "Snails, my darling husband."_

_"Yeah?" Asked the buff, rugged, and tall yellow unicorn as he turned to look at his wife with a handsome grin._

_"Go forth and hunt down the three criminals, those crusaders: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. They are easy to hunt down and very easy to murder," Diamond said as she waved a hoof away showing pictures of three grotesque ponies._

_"Yes my darling." Snails said as he kissed Diamond's hoof._

_"Aw, how nice! you kissed him before your life went down the crapper." said a gruff voice._

_"Who said that!? What kind of heathen would use such vulgar language!?" Diamond Tiara asked, shocked._

_"What? It's not my fault a crap head like you decided to rule from the toilet." The voice spoke out, scratching a long metal claw along the throne._

_"Its not a toilet, its a thro-AHHHHH!" Screamed Diamond Tiara as she looked at her throne, now changed into a white toilet with her cutie mark on the front. Leaping off of it in disgust she turned her head upwards to gaze upon the figure of the stallion that had been mocking her._

_The stallion smiled as he popped out of the shadows, "Hi there little prinny." He said, raising a gloved hoof. The glove itself was shaped less like a hoof and more like a dragon's paw with four metal blades sticking out of them. Smiling with a sinister grin, he leapt off the toilet top and to the ground, showing his burnt face. The pink skin on his face looked as if somepony burnt every inch of hair and skin off it, leaving behind only muscle. The large sweater that adorned his body along with his pants seemed to compliment the fedora that adorned his head, giving him the look of a simple gardener or a stallion on the street were it not for the burnt flesh, "Well now little filly, its time for us to decrown that little head of yours." The monster said, licking a blade of his claw before raising it._

_It took only a few moments for the little filly to understand the sinister meaning as she let out a high pitched scream and turned to run away as the stallion slashed his claws at her. His claws dug deeply into her hind leg, through the cutie mark and into the soft flesh, leaving behind deep red bloody marks, "Ahhhh!" Diamond screamed as the blood oozed out from the wounds and trailing down her hind leg. Running as fast as she could while limping, she found herself no longer in Canterlot but in a boiler room, all the while she could hear chanting from fillies._

_1, 2 Freddy's coming for you_

_Panting she looked for a place to hide while she heard the scraping of metal along metal, as if the monster was taunting her with the fact he could easily find her._

_3,4 better lock your door_

_The young filly began to sweat as she backed up against the boiler, feeling the fear slowly take her while the heat seemed to intensify._

_5,6 grab your crucifix_

_Her light green eyes began to dart around, looking for the source of the chanting, and for her hunter as the noise suddenly stopped._

_7,8 better stay up late_

_Trembling, the pink earth pony peaked around the corner to see if there was any sign of her killer. Letting out a sigh of relief, she backed away from the hiding spot and walked out, only to hear the scraping of metal on metal once again. Right against her ear._

_9, 10_

Turning her head around slowly, she looked straight into the eyes of her stalker as he raised his hoof to slash down up on her body.

"NO!" The filly screamed as she failed her hooves up from her bed. Opening her eyes and sitting up, she let out a giant sigh of relief as she wiped her forehead with her forehoof, "Whew, it was only a dream." Diamond smiled wide as she said this, but then felt something sticky and wet on the side of her sheets. Looking down at her white sheets, she noticed a large wet spot forming where her hind legs were. Curiously, she pulled back the sheets to reveal four deep bloody gashes on her legs where the strange burnt pony had cut her. Her eyes opened in terror, she let out a scream before running to her parents bedroom. Looking inside the room, she trembled in fear as she looked to her mother's bed, saw the blood trail leading from the bed to the wall where a giant spot of blood rested. Then the blood spot gave way to another trail up to the ceiling where she saw her mother, "Oh Celestia, no."

The dark pink mare that rested on the ceiling could bear let out a scream as her neck was slowly cut open to let out some more blood to dribble down her barrel and stomach. Both were flayed open with deep cuts that exposed some of her inner organs while her legs were being pulled along the ceiling to write in bloody letters-

NEVER SLEEP AGAIN.

"MOTHER!" Diamond Tiara screamed.

**Supernatural Pony Tales: Nightmare King**

_"Jessica?" Sam said to a young red feathered griffon, "There is something I need to say to you."_

_"Yes?" Asked Jessica from the other side of the bed as she looked at her lover._

_"It's going to be big ok? One of the most important things I'll ever say," Sam said._

_"What is it, you goof?" Jessica giggled as Sam came closer to her._

_Sam looked at her, his eyes gentle and welcoming with no signs of the hunter that he would become one day, "I love you, always."_

_Jessica could only smile and kiss Sam softly in response, "I love you to. It's just a shame that it never lasts... does it?"_

_"Jessica, what do you mea-JESSICA!" Sam yelled as the scene changed before him to where his griffon was now hanging from the ceiling and wrapped in a wreath of fire._

_"Couldn't have you getting married and wasting those valuable skills now can we?" Asked a black hoofed stallion as he stood before Sam, smirking evilly._

"Sammy, you all right?" Dean asked as he nudged Sam's struggling body with his hooves.

Sam quickly shot up from the bed and looked at his older brother, putting a hoof onto his own forehead to wipe the sweat off of his brow, " Yeah I'm fine, just... dreaming. Nothing major." Sam said, breathing a little easier as he got off his bed.

Dean frowned at this little excuse, but chose not to pursue the matter further, "I see. Come on little Sammy, I made some breakfast." with a smile, he went for the door.

"YOU, made breakfast?" Sam asked as he followed his brother down the stairs.

"Hey, I've been taking lessons from this hot mare back down at Sweet Apple Acres." Dean defended.

As Sam made his way to the table, he arched an eyebrow at the mention of the word 'hot', "'Hot'? You mean Applejack? Cute, yeah, but not hot."

Dean let out a small smirk as if to say, 'that's a matter of opinion', "So, have you found out anything about blood rituals while you were at the library yesterday?"

"Well, I found out that the guy who was killed by Orlock had a unique blood type for a pony... he had a bit of Crystal Pony in him," Sam said, trying his best not to wince at the taste of the food.

"Crystal? Why is that such a big deal?" Dean asked.

"Well, as I was checking out in some of the books that Twilight borrowed from the empire." Sam said.

"As well as checking out the princess's fine flanks." Dean muttered.

Sam's face immediately became as red a beat at the mention of checking out the librarian, "Anyway! I found out that some sick mages, back when the empire was still around, would torture and kill crystal ponies for their blood."

"Why?" Dean asked finishing up his plate.

"Apparently, some mages had the belief that crystal pony blood can be used as a source for making power crystals or sealing gems." Sam said, glad to be done with the food.

"Any truth to that?" Dean asked, turning to his little brother.

"Yes," Sam said grimly. "If enough magic is applied to the blood and it is heated up well, it could be used to make a soul gem or a gem powerful enough to capture a small demon."

"So apparently, whoever used Orlock as a delivery boy didn't want to spend the bits to get his ass to the empire." Dean said.

"No, he didn't, and would you want to? The empire's a new place, the first birth and the first murder are going to be big news and whoever does it is going be hunted down. Better to just grab a random pony with a trace of crystal pony blood and hope for the best." Sam said as he turned his head to the sound of the door being knocked.

"Mr. Whinnychesters, I need to talk to you!" cried out a little filly's voice.

"Dinky?" Dean asked, a little happy about the filly's frequent visits. Walking to the door, he opened it to let her in, "What do you need? Another vampire book?"

"No, I was hoping to see your mom's journal about... dreams." Dinky said, rubbing her leg.

"Dreams?" Sam asked walking up to the small filly as she nodded slowly.

"You see, a couple of nights ago... I have been having horrible nightmares!" Dinky exclaimed.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Well, sometimes, I'm dreaming of helping my mom out with her job or meeting up with The Doctor again, but then..." Dinky let out a little shudder, "there's this bad pony that pops out, saying mean things about me and my mother. He keeps making fun of me and then, he'll start coming at me with these long sharp claws at the end of his right leg. I look at him and realize that he wants to kill me! I try to use my magic, but I'm too scared too, so I run. I keep running a fast as I can, trying to get away from him. He just keeps walking, and all I can hear is this weird rhyme, playing over and over. Soon I get cornered or he manage to cut me and I scream and mom wakes me up."

"Sounds like a really rough dream kid." Dean said, ruffling Dinky's mane.

"That's not the scary part, look." the little filly then turned to her side to show three deep red gashes on her side, "This is where he cut me in my dream."

Sam looked down on the side of the little filly and then back to her, " Dinky, look, we are going look into this, but for now," Sam said as he walked to the side of the room and then picked up a small doll alicorn with a short cut mane, "This is Deanie, the guardian of good dreams and good thoughts. I used him whenever I had bad dreams, because I knew I would always be protected... he was my personal dream catcher and I want you to have him for a while."

"Did it really work?" Dinky asked, a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"Never had a bad dream for 22 years," Sam said with a comforting smile.

* * *

_"Dean! I can't sleep, I keep seeing nightmares!" a colt Sam cried._

_"Why would you have nightmares, you know I'm here right?" A colt Dean said, hugging his little brother._

_"But not always! You aren't in my dreams all of the time Dean," Sam said, looking down at the covers of the bed._

_Dean let out a small sigh as he brought out a small plush unicorn with wings, "Here, I was thinking of giving it to ya tomorrow but now seems good."_

_"What is it?" Sam asked._

_"It's a dream catcher, it's meant to protect you from bad dreams and keep only the good dreams for you." Dean said._

_"Aren't they usually circles and strings?" Sam asked._

_"Not always, sometimes... they can be little things like a doll or a teddy bear. Now trust me, that thing will protect you just like I always will, Sammy." Dean said as he hugged his brother._

* * *

"Hey, Sammy! Yo! Equestria to Sammy, Celestia is calling!" Dean called, rapping his brothers head as they stood outside of the morgue.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Dean." Sam said, looking at his big brother, "You were saying something?"

"Yeah, I was saying that I think I might have a little something on our dreamweaver," Dean said as he looked into an open book, "according to Mom's journal, apparently there are monsters out there called nightmares that drain you while you sleep."

"But they don't eviscerate ponies like that mare, and they don't usually have griffon names like Freddy," Sam said, not seeing a purple earth pony behind him letting out a gasp at the name.

"Great, still on square one," Dean sighed, "Just where do we g-"

"DAD! Wake up!" Screamed a little brown colt with a beanie on his head.

"AHHH! Stop,the pain!" Screamed an older stallion as he continued to punch himself in the chest and stomach, his eyes closed.

Hearing the screams, the two brothers ran over to where the stallion and his son were, "What happened?" Dean asked the young colt.

"My dad's narcoleptic, so sometimes he'll fall asleep randomly. Most of the time it's funny, but this time," the little colt whimpered as Sam tried to revive the aching stallion to consciousness, " When he fell asleep he began to moan in pain and then he started screaming. He then started to punch himself for no good reason."

Dean looked down at the colt and smirked confidently, "Don't worry kid, we got this," and then he turned to his brother, "Sammy, is he awake yet?"

"Almost got him," Sam said as he raised a hoof and slapped the stallion awake, "Wake up!"

The stallion's eyes shot open wide and he let out a powerful scream, "AHHHHHH! Freddy Kruger, Freddy, Freddy. I'm sure of it, he's back!"

Dean looked back to the young colt, "Kid, look, go and grab Nurse Redheart and get your pops to a hospital."

Sam, meanwhile, put a comforting hoof onto the stallion's shoulder, "Sir... who is this Freddy?"

"A monster, a horrible monster. He comes for you in your dreams, haunting you, killing you," the stallion said, holding onto Sam's shoulders with a look of terror in his eyes.

"Look, we can't stop this bastard if you don't give a better description than that." Dean said as a mare came up right behind him.

"I can help you two, I know all about Freddy Kruger," said a dark purple earth pony as she came to the two brothers, "He's too scared."

Sam's hoof never left the stallion as he looked to the mare, "She's right, Dean, this guy's far too gone to be any help."

Looking at the mare with the the strawberry mane, Dean took a deep breath, "Ok, so what can you tell us."

"Not here, come to my house and I can tell you all about him," the mare said, walking away.

Within a few minutes, Carmine found her way to the mare's house and the mare led the two brothers to the couch and offered them tea, "So what can you tell us, Cheerilee?"

Taking a deep breath, the young mare grabbed a photo album and opened it up to a photo of her and three friends, "It all started around the time me and my friends were going to graduate. We had all applied to our own colleges and were all planning on what we were going to do with the rest of our lives," the mare let out a sniffle as a tear came to her eyes, " but one night, we had all been experiencing bad dreams and thought that a sleepover could keep us safe... we were wrong. "

"What happened?" Dean asked.

Tears began to flow from Cheerilee's eyes as she continued, "I watched as my best friend was killed that night, then her boyfriend, and then the stallion that I had fallen for. They were all killed by that monster. I soon demanded my mother to tell me the story and who this monster was. She told me that Freddy was a child murderer, that he would take kids to a boiler room and carve them up into pieces. When they arrested him, however, they had no evidence to connect him and he got away. But, Mom and some of the parents wouldn't have it so they went off and burned him alive in his boiler room. She even showed me his glove as proof of her crime.

"On that night, I decided that it was time to put that nightmare to rest and defeat him once and for all. I laid traps in the real world so I can remember where they were and I used those in the dream world to take him down and to bring him into my world. I then was able to beat him... or so I thought."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Cheerilee let out a small sigh, " It was my third year of college when I began to hear reports of ponies in a psycho ward dieing in their sleep, their bodies found cut open or other weird deaths that couldn't be explained rationally. Well, it didn't take me long to figure out the answer... Freddy. I couldn't bear the thought that some other ponies were going to go through the hell I was from losing their friends to that monster, so I took action."

Sam nodded in agreement, remembering when he had his own quest for vengeance against the monster who took his love away as well as the life of his father, "You salted the bones and burned the corpse."

Cheerilee nodded, "How did you know?"

"We've had experience in this type of thing," Dean said.

"After I did that, I thought it was all over, he was dead. Sure, I had heard some small reports here and there, but I shoved them off and thought it was all over." Cheerilee took a deep breath, "Or so I thought. I have no idea why he's here now or why he's started killing again. Most of the fillies and colts don't even remember him, they don't even know why they would be afraid of him."

"I do." Sam said.

"What?" Asked Dean.

"Cheerilee, would you say that the killing stopped around four years ago?" Asked Sam.

"Yes." Cheerilee said.

"There's your answer," Sam said, looking to his brother, "What happened four years ago that might get the attention of a dream killer like Freddy Kruger?"

It took Dean only a few seconds to figure it out, "Luna's return!"

"Exactly, what we're seeing here is a message or a challenge," Sam said, " Fred's basically saying to Luna, 'come and get me, the dream realm's mine.' He's trying to show to Luna that he rules her dream world and she can't protect the ponies from him."

"So basically, he's whining that a pretty little princess is stepping into his territory," Dean shook his head a little, something about the idea that a monster would be afraid of a princess just didn't sound right.

"We gotta get a letter to Luna and tell her what's going on so she can stop this," Sam said as he got up, "Thanks for the tea miss Cheerilee."

"You're welcome. Oh!" Cheerilee said, her eyes perking up as the brothers walked to the door, "and if you two could give Freddy a good kick in the balls, it'll be appreciated."

The brothers smirked in response as they went out the door and to Carmine who quickly drove them to the treebrary. However, as they reached the door, Dean could only growl in frustration as he pulled the letter from the front of the locked door, "OH, you have got to be kidding me!"

Sam looked over his brother's shoulder and read:

**Dear visitor to the library**

**Have gone with Princess Twilight Sparkle and the elements of Harmony to go and revive the sleeping dragon princess, Shapira. Should be back within the week with a nice shiny medal, cool sword, and Rarity's hoof in marriage.**

**Signed, Spike Hearth Sparkle.**

"SONOFABITCH!" Dean said as he kicked the ground beneath his hooves, "So what now!? we can't wait a week, who knows what type of killing that monster could do!"

"Only thing we can do," Sam said, "One of us has to fall asleep and confront Freddy in the dream world while the other goes to Canterlot and tell Luna about all of this."

"Right, good luck Sammy," Dean said, trying to get into the chariot.

"Hold it," Sam said, putting his hoof onto Dean's shoulder, "You're still hurting from the fight with the crow, I'll go and fight Freddy."

"Oh no, I ain't about to let you fight a monster on your own," Dean said, looking at Sam with determined eyes, "I'm going to fight him."

"Oh, and like I'm going to let you die at the hooves of this madman. Hell no!" Sam then rubbed his temple with his forehoof, "Look, we're not going to solve anything with arguing, lets flip for it. Heads, I'll go to sleep, tails you go."

Nodding, Dean stood there as he watched his brother pull out a coin from the carriage and flip it.

* * *

"Thanks for the potion, Zecora," Sam said as he sat down on a long seat.

"No thanks are needed friend Sam, a potion maker is what I am," Zecora said, "Now this will put you to sleep, so the meeting with the monster you can keep."

Sam nodded as he took the potion from Zecora's hooves and drank it slowly, quickly beginning to feel its effects, "Remember, no matter how much pain I'm in, don't wake me up."

Zecora nodded as she watched the pony before her begin to doze off, " Be wary Sam my dear, the monster knows what you fear. He'll take the things that fill you with dread, and use it to make you dead! Now go with luck, and give his face a good buck!" Zecora said as she watched Sam fall asleep.

Elsewhere, as Dean rode in the back of the chariot, "Sam, you better keep yourself safe over there, or I'm going to kill you!"

"Uh, Dean, I have some bad news about the coin," Carmine said, looking back at Dean as they neared Canterlot.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I looked at the coin while you were talking to Zecora... it was a double sided coin," Carmine said softly.

"THAT NO GOOD SON OF A- I'M GOING TO KILL HIM," Dean yelled and began to go on a long rant that involved swears not heard of since Celestia was a little filly and Luna wasn't even born.

* * *

_The moment Sam opened his eyes, he knew that he was dreaming. He found himself in his old dorm room back at Clover University for law. Walking around the old room, he smiled to himself as he began familiarize himself with the room, "Sam?" Said a griffon._

_"J-Jessica?" Sam asked, an excited smile on his lips._

_"Yes, Sam. It's me." Jessica said with a chuckle, "I don't know why you're so surprised I'm here, we live together!"_

_"Jessica, I'm so glad to see you." Sam let out a sigh, his eyes narrowing in rage, "It's just too bad that you're not real."_

_"Now that's unfair little Sammy," Jessica said, her voice becoming gravely and ruff in an instant as her talon turned into a clawed hoof, "You could've waited for me to yell 'fooled you!' before I brought out the surprise." Freddy said as he swiped his claws at Sam's chest, just barely cutting into him._

* * *

"I DO NOT CARE WHO YOU ARE!" A black pony guard with large bat wings yelled to Dean as he stood in front of the gates to Luna's throne, "The Night Court is currently busy and will not be seeing any more ponies until tomorrow night."

"But my brother could be dead by then!" Dean yelled, trying to get by the guards.

"Then I am sorry for your loss, but as I have said, the princess is currently busy!" The night guard said, looking down at Dean.

"Not currently, Sunshine." Said a dark blue alicorn as she walked out from the throne room, her sparkling ethereal mane flowing in the breeze, "Might I inquire as to why this stallion was barred from entering the night court."

"My apologies, my lady," Sunshine Smiles said as he bowed before the princess, "It's just that we know how you have been annoyed with the constant badgering from the Canterlot ponies about the recent nightmares and figured you would need your rest."

"While it is true that we have been bothered with the elite's constant badgering, we will not turn away our ponies when they have need of us," Luna said as she turned to the older brother, "Now, what do you need from the night court?"

A smirk came to Dean's face as he looked up at the regal alicorn, "Babe... I think I just fixed your little problem."

* * *

_Sam fell through a few floors of a house, his legs held spreadeagle pulled by several strong chains. As the chains let the light brown stallion go,he rolled over onto his hooves and coughed up some blood. Wincing in pain, he struggled to get up, feeling the gashes on his side and the cuts on his back getting to him. Looking back and forth, he tried to see where his quarry was hiding from him. His eyes quickly began to dart left and right, making sure each corner was covered until he felt beads of sweat trail down his face, "Oh, no... you've got to be kidding me."_

_Above his head was a large ring of fire with a large griffon wreathed in flame, "Sammy-boy, why did you let your old man burn? Why were you even born at all?"_

_"Oh shut up!" Sam said, looking to his left and grabbing a longbow from the side of the wall and blasted it at the vision._

_"BAD PUPPY," Freddy said, sitting on a stool and throwing a doggie biscuit at Sam, " No shooting your old man, who you killed. Guess I'll have to punish you!" With a smile, he leapt off from his stool and flew at Sam, slashing his face across his snout._

_Letting out a yelp of pain as the claws slashed his nose, Sam quickly uppercutted the burnt demon. With the demon dazed, Sam turned and bucked Freddy through a wall, which he followed him through. Standing in the next room, he began to hear a mare's voice, "Oh look, the disappointment is here."_

_"Mom?" Sam asked, watching as a blonde mare walked out of the shadows with a cruel smile on her face._

_"Look at you, how pathetic," Merry said, spitting to the side as she walked around Sam, "It's only been an hour since you met Freddy and already you're all cut up and bloodied. How pathetic you are, no wonder you ran away to college."_

_"Shut up, it wasn't like that!" Sam said, shaking his head, "I just wanted to get out, live my own life away from hunting."_

_"And what did that get you?" Merry asked as a claw descended from the ceiling and cut deeply into his forehead. "The loss of the one you loved above all else and a lifetime on the road. This is why Dean is the golden boy and you should've never have been born!"_

_Pushing through the pain of the blades that were cutting into his head and some that were cutting into his shoulders, Sam spun around and punched Merry hard into the face, sending her back. Growling, he turned and bucked her hard in the stomach. As he stood there, he began to pant hard, feeling his blood trickle from forehead and down his eyes. Wiping the blood away, he peered to where he struck the demon, hoping to see where the demon hid._

_As Sam looked around for Freddy, he did not notice the pair of giant claws that rose from the ground and grabbed his shoulders, digging deep into his flesh and pulling him up on his hind legs. Smirking, the sweater wearing demon appeared in front of Sam and sliced his stomach and chest several times, making blood splatter and fly from the wounds. His smile never leaving his face, he had the claws throw Sam into the wall with a very loud crack, "AHHHHH!" Sam yelled as he felt his ribs crack, making his breathing even harder, "Dean," he moaned, "help."_

_As Freddy came closer to Sam, he was suddenly hit by a very large black chariot, driven by a dark blue alicorn, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU SON OF A 1000 MANIACS BASTARD!" Dean yelled as he stood on top of the chariot, his crossbow in hoof and his eyes burning red._

_Luna turned to the fallen Sam and made her horn glow bright, healing Sam, "Here you go, Samuel, your wounds are fully healed."_

_"Thank you, your highness," Sam said, getting up slowly as Luna levitated a crossbow to him._

_"If you are up to it, I request the help of both hunters to help take down this abomination to my realm," Luna said, turning to face Freddy as he got back up._

_"It will be my pleasure," Sam said, smiling to Dean as he loaded his crossbow._

_"Good! Now remember Whinnychesters, give not an inch to this abomination. Do not let his evil trespass upon the sacred ground of the dreams of our ponies anymore!" Luna commanded, changing the stallion's crossbows into one hoofed cannons with her magic._

_"Oh Shi-" Freddy was unable to finish as he was bombarded by a hail of cannon fire and magic blasts. When it was over, he laid on the ground in immense pain and was unable to move, "You miserable Bi-AHHHHH!"_

_"That will be enough out of you!" Luna said as she stepped onto the demon's chest and began to press her hoof onto his chest and began to crack his ribs, "Now, you will hear our demands and you will accept them. Understood?"_

_"Fu-AAAAAH!" Freddy let out another scream as he felt Luna continue to crush his ribs._

_"I did not ask for your opinion, what I wanted was an agreement. Now, do you understand?" Luna asked again._

_"You BastaHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Freddy as his ribs were pushed into his lungs._

_"The origin of my birth is not what is at question, what is... is do you understand me?" As Luna heard the pitiful moan coming from Freddy, the princess of the night continued, "Now, you will continue being a nightmare king and haunt the dreams of the ponies of the world. You can scare them all you want, even teach them a lesson based on their fears and help them to conquer them. You are NOT to kill them, or hurt them, merely scare them. If I hear that you kill even one pony, I will find you. I will then wipe you from existence, not only from the plane of dreams but of every plane of reality in the universe. They will never find your body, is this understood?"_

_Freddy nodded slowly, before moaning, " You drive a hard bargain, your majesty. I'll do it."_

_A smile formed on Luna's face as she let good of Freddy Krueger and sent him away. Then she turned to the two brothers, "As for you two, thank you both for alerting me to this trouble maker. With your help, I was able to save a lot of my subjects lives and protect many more. Thank you."_

_"Hey, hunting monsters, protecting ponies, it's the family business," Dean said with a smile, "Its why Mom thought we were at the best at this, right Sammy?"_

_Sam let out a soft smile as he began to remember his mother, "Yeah."_

_And with that, Sam's dream world shattered._

* * *

Luna pulled back from the sleeping Sam and turned to the older brother, "Your brother should be ok now, Dean. He just needs some sleep." Luna said as she smiled at the two brothers, "Now, I must be off to Canterlot, it is almost time to raise the sun and my sister will be worried if I am not there. You know how big siblings are, being one yourself."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, we get a little protective of our little guys," he then ran a hoof through his little brother's mane, smiling.

As Luna walked out of the hut, Sam began to squirm a little and mumble, "Thanks for being there, to chase away my nightmares, Dean."

"Hey, it's what I do Sam." Dean said, "Ain't no dream demon or monster is going to get you while I'm here. Ever."

* * *

The gangly stallion walked away from the house of Cheerilee, smiling as he looked at the remains of a burnt glove, "the Hand of the Nightmare King. You know boys, you are making this little hunt of mine... almost easy" He said, chuckling.

Author's note: THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE LUNA VS FREDDY


	5. Chapter 5

A young blue earth pony mare ran frantically through the darkened and empty streets of Ponyville, sweat running down her face. A look of utter terror in her eyes, she took several glances behind her to see if she was still followed by her stalker. As she looked behind her, she could see nothing but the dust that was left in her wake. This did little to relieve her as she turned her head and began to run faster, her breath coming in short pants as she looked around her to find some escape.

As she made her way through the town, her ears twitched to the sound of the grass rustling. Letting out a small gasp of fear, she made a quick glance to the left of her side and saw nothing in the grass but the rustling of wind. This made her heart almost stop in pure fear as she turned her head to continue running, her pace quickening by being chased by the unseen preditor.

As she neared the end of the road, she saw a house with its lights on and a strange black creature that she had never seen before sleeping next to it. Her salvation seemingly close, she pushed herself to her limits to reach the door; however, just as she reached the door to knock on the door her hind legs was pulled out from under her. Screaming, she was dragged away from her place of safety by an unseen specter. As she laid on the ground, her face wet with tears, she began to plead for mercy or a release from the ghost's grip. That was when she was slapped hard by the force that held her down and her legs began to spread. Crying, she almost became reserved to her fate when she heard the sharp sound of a crossbow bolt.

Feeling a release from her tormentor, she turned her head up to look at the two colts with crossbows on their forelegs, "Problems?" Said the older stallion as he smirked.

The mare let out a soft smile before fainting from exhaustion.

Supernatural Pony Tales

"Here," Sam said, handing the young mare a cup of cocca, " this'll help calm you down, miss...?"

" Hershey Bar, but you can call me Hershey," said the blue mare as she drank some of her cocca, "T-thank you for saving me back there. I...can't thank you enough."

Dean walked out from within the kitchen, popping open a bottle of cider, "So, care to tell us all about the violator back there?"

"You won't believe me when I tell you," Hershey said, looking away from the two brothers.

"Try us, " Dean said with a smirk as he sat down with his brother.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Hershey said with a sigh, "That spirit has been...abusing me for the past five months. That was when it all started."

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking at her comfortly.

"It all started, when I was in my room getting ready for bed," she said with a shudder, "when I felt something slap my face. At first, I thought it was just my imagination, especially when I saw that there was nopony in the room with me. Then, I felt this mysterious presence grab me by the neck and throw me onto the bed. That was when he...he..." tears began to well up in her eyes as she wrapped her legs around herself to comfort and said in a wisper, "raped me."

No words were uttered from Sam as he leaned in and gave the mare a comforting hug. Draping his forelegs over her shoulders, he began to rub her back slowly, "It's going to be all right, we'll handle this." Sam then broke from the embrace to look into her eyes, "and this ha been going on since then.

Somberly, the mare nodded, "Yes, off and on for the past few months. Sometimes I would be in the bathroom and he would do it or I would be with my family and he would violate me then and there. Sometimes, the sick whatever it is would try and be gentle with me while I slept, trying to make me...you know, 'enjoy it' and I would. I've tried everything to get rid of this, thing. I've gone to psychologist, parapsyhcologist, and even exorcists and everytime he's come back and been even worst. I've even tried moving and he has followed me." Sobbing loudly, the young mare put her head into her forehooves and continued to cry.

As his little brother rubbed Hershey's back, Dean slowly got up and finished his bottle, "All right, first thing's first. You are going up those stairs and straight to bed."

"But, what if," Hershey began but was interrupted by Dean.

"But nothing, you get to bed little missy. We'll handle anything for tonight," Dean said, a wry smirk coming across his face, "Then tommorow you can help us take this spectral bastard down."

Hershey nodded in response and walked upstairs into the room that the brothers had pointed out. Once she had gotten into the covers of her bed, she watched the brothers put trails of salt onto the windowsill and the threshold of the door, "What are you doing?"

"Salting the room," Sam said, pouring the last of the salt onto the sill.

"Why?" Hershey asked.

"Purifies the room," Dean said as he walked out of the room, "Spirits and demons can't handle salt. Whatever dime store psychologist that you visited seemed to forget that little tidbit."

"And, it'll work?" Hershey asked, a disbeliving look in her eye.

Chuckling, Sam walked to over to his brother, "The spirit has been tryign to get in through the window for the past few minutes. It works."

Hershey opened her eyes wide in shock and then smiled with a soft giggle. Then she looked up at Sam and Dean, "Thank you both. Even if it's for one night, you have given me a chance to rest in peace. I can't thank you enough for this."

"You're welcome," Sam said, smiling as he closed the door. As the door closed, there was a loud banging on the door. Without a second thought, the two brothers brought out two crossbows and aimed at the other, "I think this guy was expecting us to shoot each other since we can't see him, like a bunch of rookies."

"Too bad for this guy, we played games like this since we were 9 years old," Dean said, "on three?"

"Three!" Sam said as he jumped at the same time as his brother and turned to fire their crossbows at the door. With a swift click of their triggers, the crossbows spat the bolts from their quivers and hit the door with a large thunk.

Landing on his hooves, Dean smirked at the sound of the ghost dissappearing, " Well, that takes care of him for a bit."

"Yeah, but don't you find it weird?" Sam asked as he pulled the bolt fom out of the door, " I have never heard of a ghost physically attacking a pony before, much less raping her."

Dean scowled at the thought of a ghost raping a pony, "The sick bastard is probably a former stalker or some jilted lover. The sicko couldn't get any when he was alive so now he is taking it out on innocent mares."

"Think she might know who it is?" Sam asked, nodding to the door.

"Maybe, but lets let her sleep for now," Dean said, looking back in the room as he walked back to his bedroom, "Aaaand since she has your bedroom...you are sleeping on the couch."He said, batting Sam on the shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Sam exclaimed as he ran off to follow his brother, "Oh no! You are going to have the couch and I will get the bed!"

* * *

The next morning found the two brothers alseep and entangled on the bed, the remants of a short war that broke out over the control of who was going to sleep on the bed. The war mainly consited of pillows, tickling, and wrestling until the two fell to the bed asleep and tired. The casualties of said war were too immense to discuss here.

As Dean woke up to find himself in the forelegs of his little brother, a snister smile crept across his lips as he kissed his little brother's snoot, "Morning my love, sleep well?"

Sam's eyes shot open as he felt the warm lips of his brother on his nose, "AHHHH!" The young brown colt screamed as he leapt from the bed and began to quickly wipe his brothers kiss off his nose.

"Oh come on, Sammy. You loved it last night," Dean said with a chuckle as he was then hit by a pillow thrown by his little brother. A growl of rage coming from the young colt, he took up the thrown pillow and leapt at his little brother in retaliation. Not stepping down, Sam picked up a pillow from the bed and struck Dean in mid-flight. As the two brothers commenced a pillow war of the ages, they could not notice the smell of cooking food from below.

"If you two boys are done up there," Herhsey called up from down below, "Carmine and I made some breakfast."

Sam and Dean quietly put down their weapons and walked down the stairs, enjoying the smell of the food below. Dean smiled at Carmine as she brought out some muffins for the two brothers, "Well, thanks babe. You two didn't have too though."

"Well, I wanted to...as thanks for last night," Hershey said as she sat down.

"Dean, sweetie, I'm going to go and get the chariot ready for when you two need it," Carmine said as she walked out, but not before giving Dean a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, that was sweet," Hershey said, "So, what is the story with that impala? I've never seen one before."

"She's a good friend of our mother's," Sam said as he finished with the muffin, " One time, mom went and saved her from a vampire attack. She's been eternally grateful ever since and has helped us out alot."

Dean then looked up at the young mare, "So, about this ghost. Have you ever been stalked by anypony? Any jilted lovers, bad one-night stands? Enraged roleplayers who you left hanging just when they got started?"

Hershey looked up from her plate, shaking her head in disagreement, "No, nothing like that. It just started happening at my old house one night."

"I see," Sam said as he walked to the door, "Dean, I'm going to check the old place out to see if I can find any clues."

"Wait," Hershey said, holding up a hoof, "you don't know where I used to live."

"Don't worry," Sam said, a soft and cocky smile on his face, "Carmine will know."

* * *

As Sam said, within a few short minutes, Carmine's horns was able to get Sam to the mare's old house, "Nothing seems to weird about this place," Carmine said, looking at the house, "and you didn't find anything about this place being built on any burial grounds."

" The only thing I could think of, is a stalker, but she doesn't look like the type of girl to be stalked," Sam said, "and she didn't mention a jilted lover"

"Wait," Carmine said, twitching her ears in the direction of a soft moan, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sam asked.

"That moan, it seems like it came from the house," Carmine said as she walked into the house, Sam following behind her with his crossbow at his side. As they walked further into the house, the moans getting more and more disguinistable with each step.

"Help...her," the voice said.

"Help who? You mean Hershey?" Sam said.

"Help...her...p...please. I love her," the voice said.

"Why couldn't you help her when she was being raped?" Sam asked of the voice.

"The spirit...too...strong...I tried...to comfort her som...sometimes but...time and again...he would overpower me and attack her again and again," the voice said.

Carmine began to look back and forth across the room, "How can we trust you?"

"My...resting place is in the basement, next to my brother...he was the one raping her," the voice said, "Will that earn your trust?"

"It's a start, but we're still going to be careful." Sam said as he walked to the basement.

"T...thank you. P...please hurry," the spirit said, " He gets angry when she denies him."

Sam nodded as he and Carmine ran quickly down the stairs to the ground of the basement. As Sam grabbed a shovel, he said a silent prayer to himself that Dean would be all right.

* * *

Hershey smiled at Dean as she drank some coccoa, "So have you and your brother been on the road by yourselves long?"

"Not really that long," Dean said, taking a bottle of cider from the fridge and siting next to Hershey, "I had only been traveling with the brother for about three years after I pulled him from college. Before that, it was just me and mom."

"It sounds lonely," Hershey said, putting her cup of cocca down.

"It really wasn't," Dean said, putting the bottle down and letting the mare rest her head against his shoulder, " Mom was a great traveling buddy and it was pretty nice seeing all of Equestria with her."

"What happened to her?" Asked Hershey.

"Don't know," Dean said, looking at the fireplace, "One day, she went off on a hunt alone and hasn't been back. I went searching for her and soon picked up my little brother to help me with a hunt. We've been traveling with Carmine since."

"And your dad?" Asked Hershey.

"Dean, run, protect your brother and don't look back," screamed Mary.

Dean shook his head at the memory, "Let's just say, there is a reason why mom trusted me to protect Sammy."

Hershey's eyes opened in shock before turning away, feeling bad about bringing out bad memories, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's all right," Dean said, smiling softly, "It's been something I've learned to live with. Dead Dad, dissappeared mom, and one little brother who needs me."

"Sounds like you've had it rough," she said smiling.

"Not as bad you," Dean said, a reassuring chuckle esacping his lips. He then smiled at her, rubbing a hoof through her black mane.

"Thanks for everything, you guys really don't..." Hershey said.

"It's what we do, we protect ponies," Dean said, "and keep pretty chicks like you safe."

Hershey smiled at this as she looked up at Dean, a smile on her lips when suddently a loud voice was overheard

"THE BITCH IS MINE!" The voice yelled as it grabbed Dean by the neck and threw him against the wall.

"Dean!" Hershey screamed as she felt herself pinned to the couch. Struggling, she could feel hoofmarks burning onto her shoulder.

"That's for her to decide, isn't it?" Dean said as he got back up and reached for a dagger on the mantle. Taking the dagger with his mouth, he threw it at the struggling mare. Smirking, he watched as the dagger missed the mare and hit the sofa, causing the ghost to scream, "Salt laced dagger, you son of a bitch. Hershey, come on," Dean said as he took the blue mare by the hoof and lead her upstairs, "Sammy, if you have anything up your sleeve, now's a good time to pull it out."

* * *

"ARRGH! This is pointless," Screamed Carmine, "We have no idea where to start digging! Even if we did, we don't know if he was telling the truth or not."

"I think I might have something," Sam said, pulling out an old journal, "Look at this, 'I can't stand it anymore. My brother is a monster and must be stopped, I built a trap for him in the center of the basement. Once I lure him there, I can finally put an end to this rapist."

Nodding in understanding, Carmine quickly began to help Sam with the digging. Within minutes, the pit was uncovered with the skeletons of two minataurs grappling with each other, "What happened?"

"When he set his trap, his brother probably tried to take him down with him," Sam said, bringing out the bag of salt as Carmine brought out a small lighter.

"Thank...you," the voice of the younger brother said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dean had made his way up the stairs with Hershey, leading her to his room. However, as he lead her in, he was quickly thrown into his room. Turning around, Dean watched with a smirk as the ghost walked in, but suddently stopped. Though he could not see the spirit, he could only imagine the look on the ghost's face when he stepped into the room, "Salt trap, perfect for a-holes like you," Dean said, a smirk never leavign his face.

"YOU," the entity's curse was cut short, as he felt his presence fading, "WHAT?"

"Oh, and my brother has just purified you. Nice knowing you, I heard hell is a pretty nice place once you get used to it," Dean said as the spirit faded away.

As the spirit faded away, Hershey breathed a sigh of relief as she went to Dean and hugged him, tears coming to her eyes as she wispered, "Thank you so much."

* * *

Within a few hours, Dean stood before Hershey's house, saying his farewells. Meanwhile, Sam stood by the chariot and watched, "Can you believe that guy, wanting to kill his brother like that?" Carmine said.

"Yeah," Sam said, shaking his head, "I can't imagine thinking that your brother is so far gone that you couldn't save him."

"You think you could ever do that, if Dean ever became a monster?" Carmine asked.

"No," Sam said, closing his eyes and smiling, "because I know he would never go that far. I know he would never do anything that would endanger me, after all...he has a promise to mom to live up to. Besides, he's portected me since I was a little colt."

"ARRRGH!" Dean yelled as he walked back to his brother and ride.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked.

"I was trying to ask her for a date...and I found out she is old enough to be mom," Dean said, an exasperated look on his face, "and has three kids to boot!"

"Well, that should-" Sam said, only to be interrupted by his brother.

"It's kind of creepy to be dating a girl old enough to be your mom, SAMMY!" Dean said as he dragged his brother into the chariot, "Now, let's just get back home."

Elsewhere, unknown to the brothers, the stallion picked up the ghostly remains of the minotaur, "And a dose of ectoplasm. Thank you brothers, you saved me all the trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

What happened to their father on that day

Sent two brothers on a quest for answers

Now the hunters are in Ponyville,

On the hunt for a pony who wants to use

The supernatural for his own means

One brother is on the hunt to honor his mother

The other to avenge his beloved

One is destined for war

The other for protection

* * *

Supernatural Pony Tales

"So, let me get this straight," a bulky stallion with a baseball cap on his head said as he looked at the two brothers, "Ya say that you've been here for the past month, thinking that there is some pony out there wanting to use some blood fer a spell but you have not idea what the heck it is?"

"That's right Bobby," Sam said as he gave a drink to the brown stallion with the bobby pin cutie mark, "but all we've able to find are just a bunch of random cases that don't link up."

"Nothing's ever that random, Sam," the stallion said, taking the drink in his hoof and gulping it down. "A good mage knows how to take what he needs when the it calls for it. After all, the best recipes are the ones you make your own. What's happened?"

"Well, first," Dean said, sitting next to his friend, "we had to deal with a vengful ghost, then Freddy Kreuger, and then this raping entity."

As Dean told the events of the past few days, the stallions eyes opened wide in shock as he realize what was the connection, "Oh, Celestia, what did you boys walk into."

"What do ya mean?" Dean asked, taking a small sip of his drink.

"Well, ya see," Bobby said, scratching his chin, "about a few years ago, your mom and me were on a case together to stop a witch from using ingredients like what you guys described, only he opted for dragon's blood instead of crystal pony."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the word ingredients, " What do you mean 'ingredients?"

"Dragon's blood, or crystal pony blood, ashes of a spirit of vengeance, the sword of the dream warrior, and ectoplasm are ingredients to make a wishing stone." Bobby said, looking up from his bottle, " A wishing stone is a stone meant to trap in the spirit of a power djinn. The ectoplasm and the ashes are meant to give the djinn shape and a heart while the sword is meant to make it vengeful and deadly."

"What else is it supposed to do, besides trapping a djinn," Sam asked.

"According to the story, when the stone is formed, whoever touches the gem will have three wishes granted to him by the djinn. Until those three are granted, the djinn has full reign to walk around the world and grant one wish to whoever he hears it from...with very disasterous results." Bobby said.

"The wishes turn out bad don't they?" Dean asked.

"Yep, until the one who touches the stone makes three wishes, then when its granted...the djinn will have no one to hold him back and he will open the gates of tartarus to unleashe all who are trapped there upon the world. Basically, when that last wish is granted, we are all royally flipped," Finished Bobby, as he drank the last of his cider.

"So," Dean asked, getting up and walkng to the door, "Where are we going to find Aladdin and his magic stone?"

Bobby let out a sigh and put his hoof to his scruffy chin, "If I were to hazard a guess, it would be somewhere where somepony like the princess wouldn't be able to detect the spell when it was cast."

Sam's eyes opened up as he began to remember seeing a few siglis in the attic of the Orlock house," Wait a sec! Back at the Orlock place, there were some sigils that could've been used to cloak magic. At first, I thought it might have been something Orlock has set up in case he was hunted down by other hunters, but what if our guy used it to hide his tools when decided to make his stone."

"Sounds like a good place to start," Dean said as he opened the door. "Let's go."

Somewhere, up in the attic of the old Orlock house, the tall stallion began his final preperations, "Ahhhhh, the blood is heated perfectly," a sneer came to his face as he watched the bubbling blood began to crystalize. Walking slowly, he began to pull out the other three items that he had collected over the month; each of them carefully perseved in a tight container. "Now it is time," he said, his voice bearly above a wisper, "for me to achieve my wishes. First, the blade of the nightmare soldier," he said, placing a piece of Freddy's glove on top of the stone, "Then, the dust of a vengful angel as it is covered with the ectoplasm of a ghost. By covering the crystal stone made from the blood of a creature I now summon a djin to grant me my wishes!"

The stallion smiled a wide grin as the stone was covered in a black and purple light that absorbed the ingrediants. Lighting began to jump and dance along the stone's faceted surface, making it glow and shimmer in the dull moonlight. Within a few short minutes, the stone soon stopped flowing with electricty and was now just a bright red stone. Slowly, the stallion reached over to the pan that the stone rested in, only to watch in horror as the stone was shot out from it resting spot, "How about you get away from that stone and come with us, stone-boy." Dean commanded, Sam and Bobby at his side with their crossbows drawn.

"NO!" Yelled the stallion in defiance, "You are-"

"Ruining your spell, yadada," Dean said, firing another bolt at the stone, sending it flying in the air and sailing into a dark corner, next to Sam's foot, "How about you just go to Canterlot and cry Celestia a river."

"I DID NOT WORK HARD FOR A MONTH JUST TO HAVE MY WISH-STONE TAKEN FROM ME!" The stallion yelled as he charged for the brother that was closest to him and tackled Sam to the ground.

Shocked at the stallion's attack, Sam was unprepared for the tackle and began to struggle against him, unkownly striking his shoulder against the red stone. Grunting, Sam managed to use his left hind leg to boot he stallion off of him and leaving room for Dean to buck the stallion in the head and koing him.

Chuckling, Dean walked over to his little brother and helped the light brown stallion up, "Surpised ya, didn't he?"

"Yeah, kind of stupid of me to let him get me like that," Sam said, looking around, "Where's the stone?"

"Over there," Dean said, pointing to the still stone, "though I don't know what we are going to do with it. Can't touch it or else the spirit is going to have us trying to make a wish."

Bobby walked away from the unconsious stallion, "I'll have some of the police ponies see if they can get in touch with Celestia and have her teleport the stone to the Canterlot vaults for safety."

"That'll work," Dean said, smiling, always happy to have his fathe-figure there, "thanks Bobby."

"Don't thank me, ya idjot," Bobby said, ruffing the older Whinnycester brother's mane, "Ya know I'm always there for ya."

Dean smiled softly at this mention as he and his brother followed the stallion out the door.

As they left, they did not notice the stallion waking up, still tied up, "DAMN IT! Now I'll never get my wish for ultimate knowledge and power."

"Is that what you wish for? Then say it," said a calm and light sounding voice from the shadows.

"I wish for ultimate knowledge! Wait," the stallion said, his eyes crooked in confusion, "W-who said that?"

"I did," the calm voice said, placing a shadowy claw onto the stallion's face, "and I am about to give you ultimate knowledge as you wish. Ultimately," he said with a chuckle, " death is all that we know in this world."

"W-wait," TThe stallion said, feeling his body aging and turning slowly into dust, "I summoned you, don't I get two more wishes?"

"And though I thank you for bringing me to this plane," the creature said, assuming the stallions form, but changing the mane and cutie mark, "You are not the one I want. I would rather have the young Winnychester. He did touch the stone." The stallion said, running his hand through his red mane and walking away from the body. Using his magic, he lifted the stone and placed it in his mane. A smile came to him as he looked at the picture of a genie on his flank, "Appropiate mark, though I would've preferred Eden Bar as opposed to just a blue wisp."

* * *

"YOU'RE LEAVING?!" Screamed Pinkie Pie from behind her counter.

"Yeah, as soon as I pick up some of your muffins, me and Dean are heading out," Sam said as he sat at the small table.

"Aw," Pinkie Pie said, he face drooping as she put the last few muffins into the bag, "but I bearly have enough time to throw you two a "goodbye for now, see you next year," party."

"We prefer it this way. We're not the type to annouce our leaving to the whole world and besides," Sam said, putting the bits on the table and taking the bag in his mouth, "There shouldn't be much problems once the wishing stone goes into the archives."

"You found a wishing stone? OH THAT IS SO COOL!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping up and down as her enthuasim picking up, "You know that if I found a wishing stone I would've wished for the world's largest chocloate rasberry cake or I would try and wish for the materials to make the largest party and invite the entire world. What would you wish for?"

Several thoughts flowed through Sam's head as he began to think about all of the things he could want: his father alive, his girl back in his forelegs, and so much more, "Nothing, I can't really think of anything."

"Aw, that's too bad, because I would definatally..." Pinkie said, beginning a long marathon of wishes.

As Sam listened to the pink pony's running mouth, his ears perked at the sound of the front door opening. Turning his head to the direction of the door, he saw Dean standing in the doorway panting, "Dean? What's going-"

"We got problems Sam, djinn problems," Dean said panting and running back out the door.

Without a second though, Sam shotnup from his seat and ran after Dean to catch up with him, "What do you mean djinn problems? Didn't we stop the stallion from the touching the stone, there shouldn't be a djinn out there."

"Yeah, well appearently genie-boy didn't get the message, listen," Dean said, nudging his head to a mare sitting in tears as she talked to a police officer.

"I was just joking around with him, saying I wish you would put a cork in it," the purple mare cried, "then a flying from out of nowhere and jammed itself down his throat and killed him."

As the words hit Sam's ears, he remembered the words that Bobby said about how the wishes would lead to death, "DAMN IT!" He exclaimed, punching the wall and turning to walk away, "How can this be possible, none of us touched the stone."

"I'm not sure about that," Dean said as he and his brother walked towards their current house, "You didn't feel anything sharp touch you when you and wishy boy had that little rumble did you?"

Sam stood in front of the doorway with his eyes widen as he remembered the sharp prick on his shoulder during the scuffle, "I did touch it, I didn't realize it at the time."

Dean let out a sigh of exasperation as he sat on his couch, "JUST GREAT! Now what are we going to do. We can't track him because we don't know what he looks like, and we can't lure him with you wishing because you don't have the stone."

"To make matters worse, we don't know how to kill it. It wasn't in mom's journal," Sam said, sitting next to his brother.

"Maybe Twilight has something," Dean said, but was interrupted by Sam.

"No, the library's closed for the day. I checked before I went to Sugar Cube Corner," Sam said, "Twilight went with Spike and Rainbow Dash to the Griffon lands on a diplomatic tour or something. So that's out," he then looked down at the ground, "so basically, we're stuck here until he comes for us."

" His mistake," Dean said, smirking, "While he's making himself a big target for us, we're going to make ourselves a bigger gun."

* * *

For the next two days, Sam and Dean were forced hear stories of ponies making wishes and having horrible things happening to them. Some mares would wish for glory or for money only to have it turn out horribly for them. Stallions would make big wishes and would have their bodies mutualited for their troubles. Everytime that they seemd to have a clue to the djinn, their hopes were dashed by his sudden dissappearance. Though they did try the obivous wish of "I wish he was here right now", even that did nothing to help in their search for the elsive djinn.

IT was on the second day of the hunt that they started getting a break through, they began to realize that the djinn was playing with them. He knew where the two brothers were, but he chose not to go to Sam as of yet. This left the brothers with a little bit of hope, as they now had a trick to get the djinn to them and force him out into the open and on the night of the second day they sprung their trap.

The djinn chuckled to himself as he walked away from his latest wish, given to a young cream colored filly with a lisp, "I do hope that she enjoys her wish;although, having her cutie mark shaved permantly off like that is not the most pleasurable experience that I would imagine," smiling, he pulled out the stone with his magic. "I should finish my little game and visit the...what's that smell?" Curiously, he turned and walked into an old house where he could smell something baking.

Once inside the house, he admired the one room building, the way that it was upkept and the walls properly maintained gave the room the abivance of something waiting for a guest, almost as if it was, "A trap?"

"See? I told you boys that no one can resist Pinkie's supernaturally deliecious, djinn grabbing cake," Pinkie Pie said, holding the cake in her hoof before hopping to a nearby window and waving bye to the brothers as she leapt out.

"Holding sigils," the djinn said as he watched the window close behind Pinkie, "You decided to hold a party for me. How thoughtful, though I wasn't planning on meet you boys until I was bored with this place. Oh well, the best laid plans as it were."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Barbra. How about you just go back into the stone and run home," Dean said, only to be grabbed by the djinn's magic and thrown against the wall, leaving a dent.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled before turning to the djinn, "Let him go!"

"Wish for it," the djinn said as he used his magic to throw the stone at Sam, having it lay at the young stallion's hooves.

"No, I wont!" Sam said, looking to Dean.

"Fine then, though I can't guarantee that he'll live through the night if you don't," the djinn said with a sinister smile as he used his magic to draw a deep red cut into Dean's chest.

"AHHHHH!" Dean yelled at the pain, his screams becoming worse as he felt more cuts slowly dig into his flesh.

Sam raced to help his brothe, but was stopped by a magic feild, "Leave my brother alone!"

"Make a wish and I will let him go," the djinn said, carving more wounds into Dean's chest and stomach.

"Don't do it SAAAAAAAAAAAH," Dean yelled.

Quickly, Sam turned his head back to his brother and then back to the dinn, "FINE! I'll do it."

"SAM!" Dean yelled as he felt the inviible blade of the djinncutting slowly into his neck.

Holding the stone in his hoof, Sam looked at the djinn, "I wish for Dean Whinnychester to be let go and for you to never harm him ever again."

"Granted," the djinn said, waving his hoof and dropping Dean to the ground, healing Dean of his wounds, "Next wish?"

"I wish..." Sam looked to Dean as he slowly got up, " for you throw a demon killing blade at me and kill me!"

"SAM WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Dean yelled.

A soft smile came to Sam's lips as he looked to his big brother, "Just trust me."

"A most unusual wish, but very well then," the djinn said as he brought out a dagger and threw it at Sam.

Dean watched in horror as the blade left the unicorn's grip and sailed torwards Sam. Putting in all the strength he could, he leapt at the incoming dagger and threw himself in front of Sam, taking the blade into his side. Dean winced at the incoming pain, but opened his eyes when there was none to be found. Looking down at the dagger, it stayed inside of him, "What the?"

"How is that-" the djinn asked.

"My first wish," Sam said, a smirk on his lips, "was for you to never hurt Dean ever again, and now he has a demon killing dagger in his stomach."

"But as soon as he pulls out that blade, it will go after you and kill you," the djinn said, smiling.

"I know," Sam said as he moved away from his older brother and tackled the djinn to the ground, holding his neck, "NOW DEAN!"

Without a second thought, and total faith in his little brother, Dean pulled the blade out from his side and ran the dagger deep into the djinn's heart. With a loud howl of pain, the evil spirit dissappeared from this world in a flash of light and lightning, the stone soon shattering. Getting up from his kill, Dean looked at Sam with an aggrivated look on his face, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RISKING YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT?!"

"I wasn't risking anything, Dean," Sam said with a smile, "I knew the djinn wouldn't let anything happen to me that would really kill me. Hurt me enough to look I was dead, but not enough to make it impossible for me to ask for that last wish."

"And what if you were wrong Sammy and I had to watch that thing kill you?" Dean asked, his voice still in rage.

"He wouldn't, because I knew that there was no way that you would let something happen to me, ever. " Sam said, putting his hoof onto Dean's shoulder.

"Of course not," Dean said, smirking at his brother, "but if you try something that risky again...I will kill you."

Sam only let out a small chuckle in response as he walked with his brother to Carmine. As the two got inside the chariot, Sam took one last look at the small town, "You know, I'm going to miss this place."

"Yeah, kind of a nice place. Maybe we'll visit again later," Dean said with a smile, "But for now, I feel like checking out Manehatten, up for that?"

"Sure," Sam said with a smile as he turned to Carmine and told her to ride off. As the chariot rode off into the setting sun, Dean began to tap his hooves in a quick rythm and looked to his brother. Sam smiled back at his older brother and began to follow up the beat before joining in a song.

**Sam and Dean**

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Ah_

**Sam**

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

**Dean**

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_

_I can hear them say_

**Sam and Dean**

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

Back in Ponyville, Dinky sat alone in her room, and opened up a book, "Now, the first thing to remember about hunter werewolves," she read, her horn lighting up her room. Her room now covered in monster hunting manuals, stakes, silver daggers, and holy equipment.

**Sam**

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man,_

_Well, it surely means that I don't know_

**Dean**

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say_

**Sam and Dean**

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more no!_

From atop a balcony in Canterlot, a white alicorn watched the two brothers head off into the distance. A soft smile on her face she turned to look at the brown stallion next to her, "As you can see, Castiel, the brothers can be handful."

"I can gather that, my princess," the brown alicorn said, looking down, "it was tring in just the attempt to watch them."

"Yes, but they are good ponies. Ones I can expect will have a grand destiny ahead of them both," Celestia said, looking forward, "I want you to follow and keep an eye on them, make sure they're both safe."

"Yes, your majety," Castiel said as he streatched his wings and flew off after the two brothers.

**Sam**

_Carry on,_

_You will always remember_

**Dean**

**_Carry on,_**

_Nothing equals the splendor_

**Sam**

_Now your life's no longer empty_

**Dean**

_Surely heaven waits for you_

**Castiel**

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry,_

**Sam and Dean**

_Don't you cry no more,_

_No more!_

Sam and Dean will return next Halloween


End file.
